Las Aventuras de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter
by Diana Black
Summary: Primer año en Hogwarts. James y sirius se conocen en el expreso de Hogwarts. Al llegar al colegio se enteran que algo esta matando a los centauros que estan alli. y aunque nadie les pide ayuda, ellos deciden resolver el misterio.
1. PRIMER AÑO:: Cap1: Los Mejores Amigos

  
  
**Las Aventuras de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter**

Por: Diana Black  
  
CAP1:  
  
Los mejores amigos  
  
Cuando James Potter recibió la carta en la cual decían que tenia una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, nunca se imagino lo que viviría en él.  
  
El día de subir al expreso de Hogwarts llego. James atravesó la barrera hasta llegar al anden 9y ¾; subió al tren y se despidió de sus padres desde la ventanilla de un compartimiento vació en el cual se coloco. Pero de repente se percato de que no estaba tan vació como él pensaba...  
  
-Disculpa este lugar es mío –dijo un muchacho que acababa de entrar– ¿no ves?.  
  
James se dio con la sorpresa que en el asiento que estaba delante de él había una valija y dijo: – perdón no me di cuenta, pero hay mucho espacio para los dos aquí, ¿no?.  
  
–Tal vez lo había antes de que entraras a mi compartimiento sin permiso –respondió el muchacho– si no te importa...  
  
–¡Oye! –dijo ya molesto- ya te pedí que me disculparas y además los demás compartimientos ya están llenos...  
  
–Si... ¡Qué lastima!  
  
James se puso de pie dispuesto a golpearlo. De repente un muchacho de pelo grasiento acababa de entrar, miro de arriba abajo a James y al otro y con una sonrisa de triunfo dijo:

–Peleando el primer día, quieren meterse en problemas ¿no? –y su sonrisa se acentuó más.

–Y tu quien eres? -dijo el muchacho del compartimiento.

–Alguien por quien deberías mostrar respeto –dijo el recién llegado- claro... si no quieres tener problemas.

–¿Problemas? ¿Y quien me los daría? Tú, por favor!!!-dijo el muchacho del compartimiento- por que no te das vuelta y así evitas que te estropeé la cara (aunque no creo que pueda empeorarla más de lo que esta)- se acerco al muchacho con intención de golpearlo pero James se interpuso entre ambos.

–¡ya basta!, El asunto que tenga que arreglar con él –dijo señalando con la cabeza al chico del compartimiento– no es tu problema así que te agradecería que te fueras.

–¡Sí! ¡Vete a lavarte el cabello y luego nos molestas! - dijo el muchacho del compartimiento. James no pudo evitar reírse mientras el chico del pelo grasiento se iba indignado y al verlo reír el muchacho del compartimiento también empezó a reírse. Durante un rato se rieron, hasta que el chico del compartimiento lo miro fijamente y dijo:

–Sirius Black –con una sonrisa en los labios y estirando una mano.

–James Potter –dijo James estrechándole la mano y sonriéndole también.

–siento haberte tratado así, es que hoy es un día muy angustiante para mí -dijo Sirius.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto james– ¿no te alegra venir a Hogwarts?

–¡no es eso! –¿entonces? –Es que... yo... -dijo Sirius mirando el piso- estoy nervioso –¿Por qué? –¡por al selección! –alzo la mirada y con una tristeza en la voz dijo- es que me preocupa en que casa voy a quedar eso es todo... – y diciendo esto comenzó a mirar la ventana.

A James también lo embargo aquel sentimiento de angustia que expresaba Sirius en el rostro, no sabia en que casa iba quedar, toda su familia había estado en Gryffindor y luego lo asalto una duda, Y si no ingresaba a Gryffindor, y si lo mandaban a Ravenclaw o ha Hufflepuff o pero aun a Slytherin no había pensado en eso ni un solo momento desde que recibió la carta, pero al ver la cara de Sirius dijo:

- descuida lo harás bien, ya veras.

- Eso espero –dijo Sirius que gracias a las palabras de James se sentía mejor.

- a decir verdad, mi padre me a hablado de muchas familias de magos, pero no recuerdo que haya mencionado a los Black, lo siento

- descuida –dijo con melancolía- digamos que mi familia es un poco diferente. Pero yo si he oído de los Potter, tu familia es muy respetada.

- Gracias

- cambiamos el tema -dijo Sirius con voz amable- ¿te gusta el quidditch?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! –dijo james casi gritando y levantándose del asiento de un salto- me encanta ¿y a ti?

-¡¡¡me fascina!!! –dijo Sirius con alegría- me gustaría jugar para mi casa en el puesto de cazador.

- a mí de Buscador –dijo James sentándose- y también me gustaría jugar para mí casa, pero los de 1ero no pueden jugar... ¡ni siquiera podemos tener una escoba!

-Si... –dijo Sirius con pesadumbre- pero seria divertido e interesante jugar contigo, a ver si de verdad se te da lo de buscador.

-Ya lo veras

-Tengo que verlo para creerlo

-Solo espera

-¿Un año? –dijo Sirius, James le sonrió– ¿James? –agrego con una sonrisa.

-Dime

-¿Tu cabello es así? –pregunto Sirius señalándole la cabeza– ¿o no te peinas?

-Ah, es de herencia mi cabello es así –dijo James que se puso a contar con los dedos– mi padre lo tenia a si, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo, mi tatarabuelo, mi tátara tatara.......  
  
El resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando de sus equipos favoritos de quidditch y de sus mascotas (James tenia una lechuza marrón y Sirius una de color pardo), y las cosas que les sucederían en Hogwarts. De la señora del carrito de golosinas compraron muchas cosas que les gustaron pero de lo que se arrepintieron de comprar fue de las grageas de todos los sabores ya que a Sirius le toco una con sabor moco a mientras que a James una con sabor a cera del oído.  
  
Cuando el tren de Hogwarts se detuvo y ambos bajaron con sus túnicas nuevas ya puestas. Por la cara que tenían algunos alumnos, supuso que Sirius y él no eran los únicos nerviosos

-¡Los de primero vengan conmigo, por aquí, por aquí! –gritaba una voz ronca.

Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que gritaba, se quedo helado al verlo: era un hombre muy alto, del tamaño de dos personas normales y tan ancho como cinco personas. Tenia casi toda la cara cubierta por una espesa barba negra y su cabello era todo enmarañado.

– mi nombre es Hagrid –les dijo— vamos tienen que subir a los botes síganme por favor.  
  
- que alto –dijo James- parece un gigante ¿no?  
  
- Sí... ¡ay! ¡Oye! -dijo Sirius a una muchacha de cabello negro lacio y largo que tropezó con él.  
  
- ¡fíjate por donde vas!- le grito James.  
  
La muchacha los miro solo para hacerles un gesto de desprecio y luego continúo su camino.

-Rápido –decía la voz de Hagrid— suban a los votes.

James y Sirius subieron al mismo bote junto con dos chicos, cuando estuvieron todos completos empezaron a mover sin la necesidad de remar. Vieron a lo lejos un impresiónate castillo con grandes torres. Cuando ya se encontraban cerca al castillo fueron conducidos por un túnel. James se percato que el túnel los llevaba por debajo del castillo. Cuando los botes anclaron, Hagrid los guió por un pasadizo que los condujo hasta el jardín del castillo, frente a la puerta principal. Subieron por las escaleras de piedra y al final de estabas vieron que una mujer los esperaba.


	2. Cap: La Selección

**CAP 2:  
  
LA SELECCION  
**  
Era una mujer alta de cabello negro, llevaba una túnica de color verde oliva y su cabello iba recogido en un moño.

-¿Son todos Hagrid? –pregunto la mujer.

-Si profesora McGonagall  
  
-Gracias, ahora yo los llevare –le dijo- Por favor síganme.

Los llevo a través del vestíbulo hasta un pequeña habitación vació desde la cual se podían oír las voces del demás alumnado.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall— esperaremos aquí mientras sus compañeros de cursos superiores ingresan al Gran Comedor para el inicio de la ceremonia de Selección, la cual es muy importante, mediante ella se les indicara a que casa corresponderán, ellas son: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Pertenecerán a sus casas hasta que concluyan sus estudios aquí, cumplan las normas y serán premiados con puntos para sus casas, incúmplanlas y se les quitara. Al final del curso la casa con más puntos será premiada con La Copa de Las Casas. Esperen un momento mientras veo si ya pueden pasar. Salió de la habitación. James se imagino con la cargando la copa de las casas mientras toda su casa gritaba eufórica. Miro a Sirius y vio que su amigo tenia la mirada vacía, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su mente no. Le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le hizo una señal con el pulgar levantada, Sirius lo miro y le devolvió el saludo.  
  
La profesora McGonagall volvi

-Síganme –dijo— ya es hora

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. No importaba cuantas veces su padre le había descrito ese lugar, al verlo, James se quedo impactado: el techo estaba encantado con magia y se asemejaba al cielo nocturno, había cuatro largas mesas (en las cuales se hayan los alumnos de grados superiores), sobre cada mesa estaba colgada la respectiva bandera de su casa y al final de estas se encontraba otra mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores, en medio de todos ellos se encontraba un hombre mayor de larga barba plateada, James lo reconoció pues su padre siempre le hablo mucho de él: era "Albus Dumbledore" el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Frente a él se encontraba El Sombrero Seleccionador que estaba colocado sobre una silla, era viejo y remendado. Al verlo se sintió como barco en alta mar.  
  
-Cuando escuchen su nombre –dijo la profesora McGonagall— se acercan y les colocare el sombrero –agrego mientras sujetaba con una mano un largo pergamino y en la otra el sombrero– haber... Gudgeon Gladys. Una muchacha de cabello rubio y lacio subió a la silla y después de unos instantes el sombrero Grito:

- ....RAVENCLAW

- ...Smethey Davis...

- ...HUFFLEPUFF...

- ...Fortencues Helga...

- ...GRYFFINDOR...

- ...Rosier Evan...

- ...SLYTHERIN...

- ... McKinnons Ashendi ...

- ... GRYFFINDOR...

- ... Lupin Remus...

- Disculpa – dijo un muchacho detrás de él.

- ...GRYFFINDOR...

- ...Kiely Aine...

- ...RAVENCLAW...

-... Rocking Grace ... Era la muchacha que había chocado contra Sirius.

- ... SLYTHERIN...

- Era de esperarse –le susurro Sirius a James

-... Potter James... James tuvo una sacudida en el estomago, Sirius tuvo que darle con el codo para que reaccionara. Mientras se dirigía hacia el taburete sentía que las piernas le temblaban, la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero y en un instante dijo:

- Potter... seras...GRYFFINDOR

Todo lo que sentía se desvaneció mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de Gryffindor y de repente al estrecha la mano de sus demás compañeros la embargo una gran alegría. Se sentó y espero que llamaran a Sirius. Pero solo escucho un nombre

- ... Lily... James no escucho el apellido de la muchacha a la cual habían llamado, se quedo contemplándola y pensando que un ángel se había escapado del cielo y de repente el sombrero grito....

- ....GRYFFINDOR...

James aun seguía mirando a Lily aun cuando ella se sentó delante de él, de repente ella lo miro y él rápidamente desvió la mirada para ver al siguiente alumno que seleccionarían.

- ... Snape Severus... Era el muchacho del cabello grasiento

- ...SLYTHERIN...

- ... Black Sirius...

Aunque James estaba lejos de Sirius pudo notar que este estaba muy pálido y de repente el sombrero grito

- ...GRYFFINDOR...

Al levantarse, Sirius miro la mesa de los Slytherin inexpresivamente para luego ver a James y sonreírle alegremente mientras este aplaudía junto con sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor. Llamaron a unos cuantos más y la selección de casas concluyo entre aplausos. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se aclaro la garganta.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! –dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso!. Ahora que la tradicional ceremonia de selección ya ha terminado y antes de comenzar con nuestro exquisito banquete, les quiero dirigir unas cuantas palabras: nadie debe ingresar al bosque prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia. También esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y –agrego con una sonrisa— los "duelos ilegales". Y ahora ¡Buen provecho!

Las mesas se llenaron de comida. Con los nervios que le dio la selección, James habían olvidado que tenían mucha hambre. Lleno su palto con casi todo lo que se encontraba cerca de él. De repente sintió el deseo de alzar la mirada en dirección a la mesa de los profesores y vio que el Profesor Dumbledore lo miraba, cuando cruzaron miradas este le guiño el ojo, James le sonrió. Estaba feliz porque se encontraba junto a Sirius en la casa que él quería y junto a esa chica llamada... Lily.


	3. Cap: La Primera Aventura

CAP3 LA PRIMERA AVENTURA  
  
A la mitad del banquete la profesora McGonagall se les acerco y les indico que la siguieran. Salieron del Gran Comedor entre los susurros de sus compañeros. Al salir cruzaron el vestíbulo y salieron por un pasadizo que los condujo a una habitación vacía.

–Me he enterado de su mal comportamiento esta tarde en el expreso de Hogwarts –dijo cerrando la puerta- ni siquiera han comenzado las clases y ya estoy recibiendo quejas de ustedes dos

–Disculpe profesora –dijo Sirius– no entendemos, nosotros no hicimos nada...

–¡Y agredir a un alumno es nada señor Black! –interrumpió la profesora alzando la voz

–¿Agredir a quien?-pregunto James.

–Al alumno Severus Snape

–Un momento nosotros no... –se apresuro en decir Sirius

–Ustedes si, el alumno Snape me dijo que él fue a saludarlos a su compartimiento y ustedes que no solo lo trataron mal, sino también lo intentaron golpear

James no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

–Profesora eso no es verdad, nosotros... –dijo Sirius

–Va a negarme señor Black –dijo la profesora– que si no fuese por el alumno Snape usted se habría peleado con el señor Potter.

Sirius se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada

- Pero profesora Mc....

- No digo nada Potter –dijo la profesora– ambos deberían ser expulsados.... Pero el profesor Dumbledore ha ordenado que solamente sean castigados y así ser

-Pero y el banquete –dijo Sirius

-Ya comieron bastante-dijo la profesora- ahora síganme James y Sirius siguieron a la profesora hasta llegar a la parte trasera del castillo donde se encontraba un cobertizo - Aquí es donde están los animales que el colegio usa para las clases de criaturas mágicas, pero descuiden –dijo la profesora al ver la cara de espanto que ambos ponían- momentáneamente solo hay centauros heridos, (aunque no nos quieren decir que los hirió) lo único que harán será darles de comer y limpiar sus cubículos. Cuando hayan acabado irán a su sala común la contraseña es "CHOCOCHIP" – y diciendo esto se marcho al colegio.

-Genial castigados el 1er día –dijo James

-Ese me las pagara, –dijo Sirius– te lo juro que me las pagara

-Claro que nos la pagara –agrego James– será mejor que empecemos –dijo con resignación- mientras más rápido mejor.

Al entrar encontraron 10 cubículos en total, así que se los repartieron 5 a 5. Mientras los muchachos limpiaban los centauros los ignoraban, algo que no les molestaba pues ni ellos tenían ganas de entablar conversación. Cuando James llego al ultimo encontró a un centauro que tenia un ojo ciego y con ella la huella de una larga cicatriz.

–¿Que te paso? –le pregunto James que no se pudo contener. Pero el centauro lo ignoro y no le respondió, así que James no volvió a decir nada.

–Termine – dijo Sirius

–Yo también –dijo James, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el centauro herido, el cual se voltio para que este no le vea el ojo herido.

–Vamonos

–De acuerdo Pero en el preciso momento que se iban uno de los centauros empezó a gritar. Cuando ellos se acercaron vieron que el centauro estaba tendido en el suelo y convulsionando.

– ¡VAYAN POR AYUDA! –grito el centauro del ojo ciego, él y los demás centauros se habían salido de sus cubículos y rodeaban al enfermo– ¡RAPIDO!  
  
Pero cuando Sirius y James se disponían a correr, los gritos del centauro ya no se escucharon y al voltear vieron al centauro con los ojos abiertos y blancos. Los demás estaban callados contemplando al muerto

- ¡TIENES QUE HACER ALGO! –Grito un centauro al centauro del ojo ciego– ¡NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE MÁS DE NUESTROS HERMANOS MUERAN AS! ¡TÚ ERES NUESTRO LIDER BUCK! ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!.

- ¡YA BASTA SHOLER! –dijo otro centauro– ¡TANTO TU COMO LOS DEMAS SABEMOS QUE BUCK NO ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO!

- ¡BASTA! –grito Buck, sin apartar la vista del centauro muerto– váyanse al colegio y avísenle a uno de sus profesores– les dijo a Sirius y James. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se encaminaban al colegio, pero de pronto vieron al profesor Dumbledore que salían del colegio, se encontraba acompañado de la profesora McGonagall y de Hagrid.

–¡Profesor! –dijo James– en el cobertizo...

Pero Dumbledore solo levanto la mano y dijo: –Minerva llama al profesor Kettleburn, Hagrid por favor lleva a James y Sirius a mi despacho mientras, voy al cobertizo. Caminaron en silencio, Hagrid los llevo nuevamente al colegio y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse delante de una gran gárgola de piedra.

–¿Como era? – murmuro Hagrid entre dientes– ¡así! : "Tutti Fruti" La gárgola de piedra se movió y dejo a la vista una escalera por la cual Hagrid los hizo pasar. El despacho de Dumbledore era magnifico lleno de libro y en un perchero una ave fénix.

–¡Gua! –dijo Sirius

–Esperen aquí –les dijo Hagrid– ¡y no toquen nada! Hagrid salió, escucharon alejarse sus pisadas. Estaban admirando al fénix (el cual les dirigió una tierna mirada) cuando escucharon una voz conocida. –Vaya, vaya a quienes tenemos por aquí Era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

–¡Ah, hola...! –dijo torpemente James

–¿Qué tal? –pregunto Sirius dudosamente

–¿Por qué están aquí? –les pregunto arrugando sus pliegues hasta formar una expresión acusadora.

–¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! – se defendió Sirius

–Pero lo hara –agrego en tono misterioso

–¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto James

–A que están destinados a hacer cosas que la mayoría de magos no podrían hacer –les dijo–. Los dos tienen un increíble potencial –arrugo un poco más lo que parecía un entrecejo– claro, si saben usarlo.

–¿Cómo que "si sabemos usarlo"?

En ese momento Dumbledore entro al despacho y el sombrero volvió a tomar su forma inexpresiva. Parecía angustiado, pero al ver a los chicos su semblante cambio. –

Siento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto en su primer día aquí en Hogwarts –les dijo.

–Disculpe profesor –dijo Sirius– que le paso al centauro, porque cuando yo limpie su cubículo él parecía sano.

–No lo sé –respondió Dumbledore mientras se colocaba detrás de su escritorio– nadie lo sabe, al parecer es una especie de epidemia. Cuando llegaron eran 20 –rascándose el mentón– y ahora solo quedan 9, Buck es el líder pero no quiere decirme que pasa, solo se limita a callar.

–¿Por qué están aquí y no en el bosque? –pregunto James

–Porque Buck así me lo pidió – respondió Dumbledore– tampoco me dijo por que, pero es un viejo amigo lo conozco hace años y no se lo podía negar. Pero descuiden averiguaremos que sucede –agrego al ver la expresión de sus rostros. Se escucho un golpe en la puerta y la profesora McGonagall entro

–Profesor Dumbledore el cent... –se quedo callada cuando vio a James y Sirius

–Profesora McGonagall, me haría el favor de llevar a los alumnos a su Sala Común.

–Desde luego –dijo– síganme. Salieron del despacho y siguieron a la profesora a través de los pasadizos, hasta llegar frente al retarto de una mujer gorda.

– ¿contraseña? –pregunto la mujer del retrato

– "Chocochip" –respondió la profesora A continuación el retrato se movió y dejo a la vista un agujero por el cual entraron.

–La escalera de la derecha, en el siguiente piso es su cuarto – les dijo– sus cosas ya están allí. Y por favor –agrego antes de salir por el agujero– no cuenten a nadie lo de esta noche –los miro amenazadoramente– porque si el resto de sus compañeros sabe de este asunto, sabré que fueron ustedes quienes se los contaron. Cuando la profesora salió, ambos se quedaron donde estaban. Lo que habían visto esta noche los impacto.

Por fin Sirius rompió el hielo y dijo:

–Que noche, ¿no?, será mejor que subamos –agrego bostezando– tengo sueño

–Si, tienes razón. Mientras subían las escaleras, James, pensaba solo una cosa... –Quisiera poder hacer algo –dijo en voz baja.

–A que te refieres

–A lo de esta noche –agrego con pesadumbre– quisiera poder ayudar.

–Pero podemos ayudar –dijo Sirius mientras entraban al dormitorio.

–Acaso estas insinuando que averigüemos que les sucede, que ... en pocas palabras nos metamos en lo que no nos llaman

–¿Por que no? –pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué dices?.

–Digo que estas loco –le espeto James mientras se ponía la pijama y se metía a la cama- y por lo tanto yo también debo estarlo porque estoy de acuerdo, vamos a ayudarlos.

* * *

Hola


	4. Cap: Como James y Sirius se volvieron fa...

**CAP4**

**COMO JAMES Y SIRIUS SE VOLVIERON FAMOSOS**

–Nos dividiremos así – decía James mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada – ya que hoy empezamos las clases, en nuestras horas libres yo tratare de sacarle información a Buck mientras tú buscas información en la biblioteca.

–De acuerdo – dijo Sirius- pero creo que deberías saber –agrego mirando sobre el hombro a James- que Snape esta mirando hacia acá y que si las miradas mataran nosotros ya estaríamos muertos.

–Y ahora que le pasa – dijo James mientras volteaba a ver la mesa de los Slytherin donde se encontraba Snape rodeado por un grupo de chicos y chicas con miradas de odio.

–Te juro que me va a pagar lo de ayer

–Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, descuida, no te dejes provocar que es lo que él quiere

–No lo soporto solo de verlo me dan ganas de...

–Sirius...

–...de lavarme el cabello...

–Ah...

–Aunque también lo otro

–¡Sirius!

–Disculpa – los interrumpió un muchacho- me puedes pasar la mantequilla

–Si claro, toma –dijo Sirius- eh... creo que no nos hemos presentado yo soy...

–Sirius Black- dijo el muchacho

–...a si es –agrego sorprendido– bueno y él es

–James Potter

–Bueno- dijo un poco confundido James- ya que sabes quienes somos, nosotros quisiéramos saber cual es tu nombre

–yo... yo me llamo Remus Lupin –dijo mientras se levantaba- un placer, con permiso.

–Que raro no?- dijo Sirius mientras veía a Remus salir del Gran Comedor.

–Es tímido, supongo, en que estábamos...

–Hola –dijo una voz detrás de James– me llamo Peter Pettigrew y es...... es un honor conocerlos

–¿un honor? –dijo Sirius sonriendo

–Si –dijo Peter mientras se sentaba junto a James- todo el colegio comenta lo de ayer

–¿Lo de ayer?- pregunto James

–¡Sí! –dijo Peter y sus ojos brillaron– de cómo se escaparon de ser expulsados, ¡son increíbles!, Todo el curso lo comenta y a esta hora todo el colegio debe saber quienes son ¡JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BLACK!

–¿Y como saben que estuvimos apunto de ser expulsados? –pregunto Sirius

–he, bueno... ese chico de Slytherin –dijo Peter mirando a Snape– él nos dijo a todos en el tren que serian expulsados y todos le creyeron, ¡pero no era cierto! – Y sus ojos le brillaron de nuevo- ¡son mis héroes! ¡Ustedes ya son famosos! ¡Y ni siquiera a comenzado el curso!, pueden confiar en mi – dijo en voz baja- pídanme lo que quieran lo que sea, será un honor para mi ayudarlos en todo

–Gracias –dijo James – pero ya tenemos que irnos ¿no Sirius? –dijo lanzándole una mirada (de "sígueme la corriente") a Sirius mientras ambos se levantaban.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta Peter –agrego Sirius– gracias y...hasta luego.

–¡Recuerden –gritaba Peter mientras Sirius y James salían del Gran Comedor- lo que sea!

–¿Famosos?- dijo James, cruzando el vestíbulo.

–Ahora entiendo porque Snape nos miraba así –dijo Sirius– el tiro le salió mal, en lugar de lograr que nos expulsaran solo logro que seamos famosos.

–¿de verdad lo seremos?

–Solo mira

Sirius tenía razón por donde pasaban la gente decía en voz baja:

–...Si son ellos...

–...Creo que el de lentes es Potter y el otro es Black...

–...Es increíble ¿Cómo no los expulsaron?...

Ni siquiera en las clases de Transformaciones, ni en la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los dejaban de mirar, pero a James solo le importaba que una persona se fijara en él.

–¿En que piensas?- le dijo Sirius al salir de el aula de DCAO.

–... ¿Qué? ... oh en nada...

–¿Entonces en quien estas pensando? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara en los labios

–¿QUE? ... yo no pienso en... –pero se quedo callado porque Lily salía con unas amigas del aula.

–James te sientes bien estas todo rojo –dijo Sirius preocupado

–...yo...no

–Ah – dijo Sirius al ver a Lily- conque es eso ¿no?

–¡NO! –dijo James casi gritando- no digas tonterías y ya Vamonos

–Entonces por se puede freír un huevo en tu cara

–¡¡SIRIUS!!

Después del almuerzo tuvieron una hora libre y James ya se encontraba en el cobertizo

–Les traje algo de comer –dijo mientras colocaba la comida en sus cubículos– espero que les guste –James coloco todo dejando el de BUCK para el final, cuando estuvo frente a él, dijo:

–eh...estaba pensando...que...tal vez...te gustaría que te limpiara ese ojo

–a sí esta bien gracias –dijo BUCK de mala gana

–eh... yo quisiera saber... por curiosidad... que le paso a tu amigo... el que se muri

–nada que te importe humano

–Mi nombre es James –dijo tratando de parecer amigable- yo solo quiero ser tu amigo

–pues yo no – le contesto fríamente.- ya te puedes ir

–yo solo...

–¡Dije que te fueras Humano!- dijo BUCK casi gritando

A James no se lo tenían que decir dos veces. Así que se fue y encontró a Sirius en la biblioteca junto a una pila de libros.

–¿Tuviste éxito?-dijo Sirius detrás de un grueso tomo titulado "_El centauro de ayer, hoy y siempre"_

–no- dijo con tristeza. ¿Y tú?

–nada – dijo cerrando el libro- ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto?

–¿A que te refieres?

–a esto –dijo señalando los libros- por si no te dije yo y los libros no nos llevamos bien, ¿no podemos cambiar d lugar? – decía mientras James cruzaba los brazos- digo yo interrogo a Buck y tu te devoras toda la biblioteca.

–Quieres cambiar, ¿estas seguro?

–Sí ¿por?

–no has oído lo que le paso al chico de Ravenclaw –dijo James poniéndose misterioso y sentándose junto a Sirius

–¿no? ¿Qué le paso? –dijo Sirius intrigado

–bueno -dijo James acercándose a Sirius y bajando la voz- tuvo un pequeño accidente hoy en el cobertizo

–¿cómo? ¿Qué le paso? –susurro Sirius tan bajo que solo James lo escucho.

–es que hoy, al parecer él hizo una apuesta con sus amigos sobre quien entra al cubículo de Buck y le toca la cola antes que el se de cuenta. Y, bueno, que crees que le paso

–no me digas que...

–lo lanzo tan lejos que Buck parecía un golpeador y el chico una Bludger. –y al ver la cara que Sirius ponía dijo- ahora dime ¿todavía quieres cambiar de lugar?

–Cómo te decía –dijo Sirius rápidamente mientras abrir el libro que tenia frente a él- aquí solo habla de los centauros más famosos, hechos importantes de su independencia y también... espera un momento... ¡mira! –dijo colocando el libro para que James vea una página en la cual decía:

**UNA EPIDEMIA MORTAL**

**Aun no se sabe que es lo que aqueja a la población**

**De centauros en casi todos los bosques del mundo,**

**Han muerto alrededor de 1500 en lo que va del año**

**Y se rumorea que seguirá. Los magos del Ministerio**

**Han hecho indagaciones, pero la poca colaboración**

**Que ofrecen los centauros no ayuda en el proceso.**

–Este libro es antiguo – dijo Sirius- tal vez sea lo mismo que los esta matando ahora

–Es probable – dijo James volviendo a leer el articulo- pero, ¿a que mal se refieren, y por que no quieren hablar del tema?

–No lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro, debe ser muy grave para que no quieran hablar, ahora tendremos que esperara hasta mañana para averiguar más, porque ya esta anocheciendo.

–Tal vez no, sígueme

–¿Adónde?

–A los dormitorios

–¿que?

–¡Es fantástica! ¡Donde la conseguiste! -dijo Sirius mientras examinaba la capa de invisibilidad- esto es carísimo.

–Es herencia –dijo James mientras se echaba en su cama- esto es lo que haremos en la noche: nos la ponemos e iremos a ver a BUCK

–Y si nos pasa lo que le paso al chico ese

–No nos pasara nada descuida

–Y que pasa si no nos quiere decir nada –dijo Sirius

–Pues ahí nos quedaremos, hasta que hable

–Genial, nunca pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida esperando oír hablar a un centauro

Esperaron a que todos se durmieran para salir. Bajaron a hurtadillas de la Sala Común y cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta salir del colegio.

- ¡Ay!, no me pises James –le espeto Sirius cuando caminaban en dirección al cobertizo–

- Pues no te pisaría si te movieras más rápido

- Tú eres el que camina demasiado rápido

- ¡silencio!, mira, BUCK esta saliendo

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- Allí –le dijo. Buck se encaminaba al Bosque Prohibido– ¡Sígueme!

- ¡Despacio James!

Siguieron a BUCK hasta que se interno en el bosque prohibido, y vieron que se arrodillaba delante de una piedra grande, junto a esta piedra había 10 más.

- Perdóname, KREINER- dijo mirando a la roca- pero tu sabes, más que nadie que lo tenia que hacer, aunque -dijo tocando la roca- nunca quise que el siguiente ... fueras tú ... hermano... - coloco una flor, se levanto y se fue en dirección del cobertizo.

- Vamos a seguirlo –dijo James

- no, espera –Sirius parecía meditar lo que había visto- regresemos al colegio

- ¿Qué?

- Confía en mi James

- Pero...

- Hazme caso

- Esta bien Sirius, pero espero que tengas un buen plan

- Creo que lo tengo.


	5. Cap: Remus Lupin

**CAP5**

**REMUS LUPIN**

Sirius se despertó muy temprano y sin levantar a James salió en dirección a la biblioteca, él estaba seguro de haber visto algo en los libros que lo podía ayudar

-Que haces levantado tan temprano...Black –dijo alguien detrás – buscando ser expulsado?

- Ah eres tú... Rocking -dijo Sirius que había reconocido a la muchacha- que quieres?

- ¿Yo?, nada. Solo que no comprendo como un sujeto como tú tiene tanta suerte.

- Si te refieres a lo de la expulsión, puedes ir diciéndole a tu amiguito Snape que la próxima vez intente algo mejor

- Severus te pillara a ti y a Potter y la próxima vez conseguirá que te expulsen Black

- Me muero de miedo –dijo Sirius fastidiado- y la verdad tengo cosas que hacer mi tiempo ... a todo esto ¿tu que haces levantada tan temprano?

- Eso no te incumbe –se acerco a Sirius y le dijo al oído- no solo debes cuidarte de Severus... sino de mi también –y diciendo esto lo empujo con el hombro- ¡tenlo presenté Black!

- ¡No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tu amiguito Snape! –le grito cuando ella se iba- loca –murmuro entre dientes frotándosela oreja.

- Estoy seguro de haber visto algo por aquí –se decía a si mismo mientras rebuscaba en "_Filosofía del centauro"_ ya era la hora de desayunar pero el seguía en la biblioteca- donde estas........ donde estas ¡BINGO!

**ORGULLOSOS HASTA LA MUERTE**

**Aunque se sabe muy poco sobre lo que un centauro opina sobre **

**El orgullo, uno sabe que el de ellos es muy elevado ya que el **

**Máximo honor que un centauro debe tener es el de ser nombrado**

**líder de su clan, puesto que ha sido elegido por haber demostrado **

**que es digno de tal honor y sobre todo sabe que lo más importa**

**es la supervivencia del clan ante todo.**

-Esto puede servir. Pero debe haber algo más-se dijo

- Disculpa, has visto a Sirius Black –le preguntaba James a un muchacho en el comedor

- ¿A Black?, no lo siento

- Gracias –dijo James mientras el muchacho se iba- ¿donde te metiste Sirius? –Se decía- ... ¡Remus! -dijo al verlo sentado solo- disculpa, ¿has visto a Sirius?

- Creo que se levanto temprano

- ¿No vistes a donde se fue?

- No, lo siento

- Descuida...-dijo sentándose a su lado, por un momento se quedaron callados- oye, -dijo al fin- no quiero que pienses que soy entrometido pero.... ¿por qué estas solo?

- No estoy solo, estoy contigo

- No me refiero a eso -le dijo con una sonrisa-, sino que todo el día estas solo, es como si evitaras a los demás; ¿no tienes amigos?

- Yo...

- Ya se, eres tímido no

- ¡Sí! –dijo Remus que parecía aliviado- así es, por eso me cuesta hacer amigos.

- descuida –agrego James poniéndole una mano en el hombro- si ese es el problema, entonces ya tienes un amigo.

- Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa

- No hay problema y disculpa que te deje pero es que estoy buscando a Sirius, nos vemos en la clase

- De acuerdo

James salió del comedor preguntando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba por Sirius, pero nadie lo había visto. Ya se estaba preocupando cuando de repente choco contra alguien

- Lo siento –dijo sin ver al que había chocado

- No hay porque, yo no me fije a donde iba

- yo... -pero se quedo mudo al ver que había chocado contra Lily

- Tú eres James Potter ¿no?

- Si –dijo James

- Yo me llamo Lily Evans, un placer

- Igualmente –dijo James que ya no sentía tanto nerviosismo

- Vamonos Lily –le dijo una amiga- o llegaremos tarde.

- Nos vemos –le dijo

- Si -dijo James que la miro hasta que se perdió de vista- nos vemos...

- ¡Aja!, y después lo niegas –dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar y traía un papel en la mano

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Sirius?, ¡y deja de molestarme con Lily!

- ¿Con que ya le sacaste el nombre?

- ...SiRiUs...

- Claro mientras yo me mato trabajando, tú aprovechas para hacer de Don Juan, ¿no?

-¿Quién?

- Un muggle que tenía éxito con las chicas

- Ah... ¡ya basta!, ¿Qué averiguaste?

- solo mira –le dijo mostrándole un trozo de papel- que te parece

- ¿y?

-¡¡¿¿Y??!! ¡¡¿¿Como que??!! ¡¡¿¿Y??!! me mate buscando esto y tu solo dices ¡¡¿¿Y??!! , ¡James reacciona esta es la clave! (y después dices que yo exagero con lo de Lily)

- Aun no entiendo ¿qué clave? (y ya basta con lo de Lily).

- BUCK no dice que les pasa por orgullo, pero estoy seguro que esto y lo de la epidemia están conectados pero aun no se como

–Bueno Lo pensaremos después ahora tenemos que ir a la clase de pociones con los Slytherin

–¡y mi desayuno!

–toma te lo traje- dijo James dándole un sándwich

–gracias... -le dijo Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos- James... amigo... hermano... –dijo con voz entrecortada

–Eres un exagerado- le dijo James con una sonrisa- Vamonos

Era la primera vez que tenían pociones por lo que habían oído el profesor de pociones era un amargado y favorecía a los Slytherin (que curioso esto se me hace conocido ¿a ustedes no? nn).

–Con que llegando tarde ¿no?- dijo el profesor al verlos entrar. Este estaba vestido todo de negro y tenia una mirada que no era de confianza- pero si son Potter y Black ¡qué han estado haciendo!

–Solo nos perdimos profesor –dijo Sirius

–Mas les vale –dijo el profesor- porque por esta tardanza les debería quitar puntos, pero no, solo con una condición- dijo acercándoseles

–¿Cuál? -dijo James

–si no se comportan los castigare y les quitare 50 puntos ha Gryffindor –dijo el profesor- ¡esta claro!

–¡Si señor! –dijeron al unísono

–Vayan a su carpeta, ¡ahora! –dijo el profesor dándoles la espalda- Sirius pudo notar la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Snape

–Hoy nos las paga –dijo Sirius

–Sí, pero con cuidado

–¡James! ¡Sirius!, por aquí –era Peter que les hacia señas para que se sentaran junto a él

–Gracias Peter –dijo James- pero Remus nos guardo sitio

–¿Así?- dijo Sirius

–Hola –dijo James, cuando llegaron junto a Remus- ¿nos podemos sentar junto a ti?

–Claro –dijo Remus amablemente- siéntense

–Gracias –dijo Sirius colocando su mochila.

–¡Silencio! –dijo el profesor- mi nombre es HARTELY SKAFODY y seré su profesor de pociones. Hoy empezaremos con la poción para la cura de Pústulas los ingredientes los voy a anotar.

El aula de pociones era una mazmorra, llena de telarañas y de estantes llenos de polvo, el profesor hartely era un hombre mayor de cabello castaño oscuro, pero tenia una expresión de desprecio contra todos, claro exceptuando a los estudiantes de su casa: Slytherin.

Sirius le dio con el codo a James para que mirara lo que había dentro de su mochila: Una bengala de unos 15cm de color rojo.

–Y ahora que se te ha ocurrido

–Tú que crees

–Sirius...

–James...

–Con cuidado Sirius, con cuidado recuerda lo que dijo Hartely

–Descuida –le respondió– todo esta bajo control.

–Cuando hayan agregado los pelos de unicornio la dejaran cocer por espacio de 5 min.-decía el profesor a la clase– con cuidado porque esta es la parte más delicada del proceso

–Es ahora James -dijo Sirius, pero antes de que James pudiera hacer algo Sirius prendió la bengala y fue directo hasta el caldero de Snape. La poción le salpico en la cara y en las manos mientras su caldero rodaba por el suelo. Todo Gryffindor reía, Sirius se reía con ganas ya que ha Snape le habían salido unas pústulas rojas en la nariz, en la cara y en las manos.

–¡Quién es el culpable de esto! –grito el profesor Hartely y toda la clase se quedo en silencio– ¡he dicho quien es el culpable!

–Fueron Potter y Black profesor –dijo Snape– ellos fueron

–Señorita Rocking, lleve al señor Snape a enfermería –dijo Hartely

–Si profesor –dijo Grace que salió llevando a Snape

–¿Quién de los dos fue? –dijo Hartely mirando a Sirius y a James– ¿Quién?

James y Sirius se miraban, se habían metido (para variar) en otro problema.

–ya que no quieren decir quien fue –dijo Hartely le voy a quitar a Gryffindor 100...

–Fui yo profesor –lo interrumpió Remus. Sirius y James lo miraron– estaba mostrándoles a mis amigos lo que me compre y... se debió haber encendido por accidente...lo siento.

–Aun no lo siente todavía Lupin – Hartely lo miro con maldad– le voy a quitar a Gryffindor 10 puntos y usted –agrego– esta castigado, ¡todos vuelvan a su trabajo!

–No tenias que hacerlo Remus –dijo Sirius cuando el profesor estaba lejos.

–¿Por qué te culpaste? –le pregunto James

–Por que para eso están los amigos ¿no? –respondió Remus con una sonrisa

–Bueno se acabo la clase, pueden irse todos –dijo Hartely–, todos menos el señor Lupin

–Los veo después –dijo Remus

James y Sirius no vieron a Remus ni en las clases, ni a la hora de almuerzo. Ese día no pudieron escaparse a ver BUCK así que se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Justo cuando ya estaban saliendo a buscarlo Remus llego frotándose el hombro.

–¿Qué te hizo? –le pregunto James

–¿Estas bien? –le dijo Sirius preocupado

Remus al ver la cara que ponían sonri

–Estoy bien –dijo– solo que me hizo limpiar su despacho, dijo que no lo hacía hace meses (yo diría hace años).

–Lo siento fue mi culpa –dijo Sirius mirando el piso

–No importa –dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro– ya paso ¡ay!

–¿Te duele Remus? –pregunto Sirius, por su voz se notaba que todavía se sentía culpable.

–Solo un poco –confeso Remus– estoy bien –agrego al ver la cara de Sirius– enserio.

–Yo debí ser el castigado y tu...

–No es nada –lo interrumpió– en serio –y agrego con una sonrisa– peores cosas me han pasado.

Remus miro a Sirius y en sus ojos se vei que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

–Debes tener hambre –dijo James finalmente– voy a conseguirte algo de comer.

–Yo voy a la enfermería por una bolsa de agua caliente –dijo Sirius– no te muevas, siéntate

Al rato...

- Toma –le dijo James entregándole una bandeja con mucha comida

- Coloca tu hombro aquí –Sirius le acomodo la bolsa de agua caliente

- Gracias –les dijo Remus

- Otra vez Snape nos ayudado ¿no? –comento James

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sirius, escéptico.

- Pues primero nos hizo famosos y ahora nos consiguió un gran amigo

- Si –confirmo Sirius mirando a Remus que sonreía- pero que ni piense que le voy a dar las gracias –y los tres se pusieron a reír.

* * *

Este cap se los dedico a La lunis, Snady y a mi amiga Andrea-k. gracias por apoyarme chicos los quiero mucho.


	6. Cap: El Secreto De Buck

**CAP6**

**EL SECRETO DE BUCK**

–¿Así que por eso te levantaste tan temprano? –le pregunto Remus a Sirius. James le contó todo sobre Buck y el clan de centauros

–Si –afirmo Sirius– pero todo lo que encontré es aquel papel que te acabo de dar.

–Es extraño –murmuro Remus– ¿no comprendo? Y dicen que no acepto la ayuda de Dumbledore

–Así es Remus –confirmo James– no se nos ocurre nada

–Creo que deberíamos intentar hablar con él –propuso Remus

–¡Claro, si queremos tener una muerte dolorosa! –exclamo Sirius– ¡Remus, James solo toco un poco el tema y el casi lo mata!

–No exageres Sirius –dijo James

–Te hubiera matado si no te sales –le espeto Sirius

–El caso es –dijo Remus- que el medio más efectivo para saber la verdad es ganarnos su confianza

–Explícate –le dijo James

–Sigue como vas James, llevales la comida he intenta acercarte más a él. Mientras Sirius y yo averiguamos todo lo que podamos en la biblioteca

–Esta bien –dijo James– esperen –agrego al darse cuenta de lo que le pedían– ¡porque yo!

–Eh... porque ya te conoce a ti James –indicó Sirius con una sonrisa

–¡Exacto! –exclamo Remus

–si, claro –dijo James mirándolos con recelo

–Hola – los saludo Peter al acercarse– planeando una nueva aventura

–No –dijo James con aire de sorprendido– ¡Como se te ocurre Peter!

–¡Nosotros nunca! –confirmo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido

–Ah –dijo Peter un poco decepcionado, luego miro a Remus y dijo– Tu eres el que tiro esa bengala ¿no?

–Si –dijo Remus– fue un accidente

–Por tu culpa nos quitaron puntos –dijo en tono de reproche, pero al ver la cara que ponían Sirius y James se apresuro en decir– bueno un error lo comete cualquiera, hasta mañana –se fue hacia las escaleras

–Es muy empalagoso –comento Sirius- ¿no?

–Supongo que es su forma de ser –dijo James- será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer la tarea

–Cierto –dijo Remus- alguno de los dos puede prestarme sus apuntes de las clases a las que falte

–Te presto los míos, ya que yo soy más listo que James

–¡Que! –exclamo James– ¡Tú! , Sí como no.

–James, James, James –dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza– cuando lo vas a admitir

–¡Cómo puedo admitir algo que es totalmente falso!

–Pues – agrego Sirius mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila- este es el trabajo que nos pidió la profesora McGonagall y yo –extendió su pergamino sobre la mesa– he escrito casi medio metro –y mirando a James dijo- supéralo

–Pues para tu información mi querido Sirius –dijo James mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila– yo también hice el trabajo y –agrego mientras colocaba su pergamino al costado del otro pergamino– tiene medio metro.

–Yo también lo hice –dijo Remus- y el mío también mide medio metro.

–Por favor chicos –les dijo Sirius– es obvio que el mío es mejor

- ¿Cuanto quieres perder Sirius?

- Que te parece, si el que pierde se come una de estas James –y saco de su mochila una caja de grageas de todos los sabores

- No aprendes con lo del tren

- Soy irremediable –admitió con poca convicción– te nos unes Remus.

- por que no –dijo Remus– que tengo que perder

Los meses pasaron y llego Diciembre. En ese tiempo los muchachos se habían unidos más. Pasaban casi gran parte de su tiempo libre (por no decir toda) investigando y tratando de esquivar a los Sly ( a la cabeza Snape) y no lo hacían por cobardes, ya que sabían que si eran castigados no tendrían tiempo para sus investigaciones. Cada mes Remus se ausentaba por diferentes motivos, su madre estaba enferma, tenis el cumpleaños de un familiar; aunque el que más usaba era: decir que estaba enfermo y, según él, su madre era tan sobreprotectora que le pedía permiso al director para que su hijo regresara por unos días a casa. James y Sirius estaban tan metidos en el asunto de los centauros que las desapariciones de su amigo eran algo que no levantaba sospechas en ellos.

Los muchachos habían decidido pasarse las vacaciones en Hogwarts (claro, con las acostumbradas desapariciones de Remus), ya que estaban muy preocupados por los centauros. Mientras Sirius y Remus se la pasaban en la biblioteca, James hacia esfuerzos por acercarse a Buck. Pero sin éxito.

–Aun sigue sin hablarme –les decía James en el almuerzo- le conté el chiste de la vueltita verde, y ni siquiera sonrió y ese es el mejor de todos los que sé

–Me encanta ese chiste –dijo Sirius

–Haber cuéntenmelo –dijo Remus

–Bueno un joven... -comenzó a decir James

Mientras James le contaba el chiste a Remus, Sirius los escuchaba pero de repente miro a la mesa de los Slytherin y vio a Snape con Grace conversando de los mas animados, fue entonces recordó lo que Grace le dijo "no solo debes cuidarte de Severus... sino de mi también... ¡tenlo presenté Black!". "que le hice para que me odie así" se dijo "loca" susurro.

–¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –Remus se partía de risa

–Que-e te pasa Sirius-s –dijo James secándose las lagrimas de tanto reír

–nada –les dijo– solo pensaba

- ¡Tú! –dijo James

–Mira quien esta comenzando, eh –le dijo sonriendo y señalándolo con el dedo

–Ya chicos –dijo Remus dejando de reír- volvamos a nuestro asunto

–bueno, yo ya les dije que no me habla y cuando lo hace, es para decirme que me largue –dijo James con tristeza- ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre... solo espero que ninguno se muera.

–los centauros nunca se llevan bien con los humanos –aseguro Sirius- ten paciencia, en la biblioteca no hemos conseguido nada aun, no es cierto Remus

–Si –decía Remus mientras jugaba con su comida- algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

–Estaba pensando que seria mejor confrontarlo –dijo James- decirle que queremos ayudarlo

–No lo se James –dijo Sirius- en el libro que leí: _El Centauro: ¿una criatura religioso y sentimental?, _Decía que nunca se sabe que puede esperar uno de un centauro, son impredecibles

–De todos modos lo voy a intentar.

Paso diciembre. Y con él, la tranquilidad de los muchachos. Ya acababa enero y James se sentía frustrado porque había tenido pocas oportunidades para hablar con Buck. Y de las pocas que había tenido el centauro lo había ignorado (para variar) olímpicamente. Esto consternaba mucho a James. Así que ya cansado de evasivas, se armo de valor y fue al cobertizo.

–Hola –lo saludo cuando llegó– necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo humano–le espeto BUCK

–Si tenemos que hablar–continuo tercamente– ... tenemos que hablar de KREINER

–Que haz dicho –por primera vez los ojos (quiero decir el ojo) de BUCK lo miraban fijamente- como sabes tú...

–Sé eso y más –dijo James mirándolo a la cara. Aunque sentía que las rodillas le flaqueaban– sé que KREINER era tu hermano, sé que algo los esta matando y sé que si no quieres ayuda todo tu clan morirá.

–¡No sabes de que hablas!

–¡Queremos ayudarte BUCK!... por favor

–¡Vete humano, déjanos que esto no es una epidemia!. Ojala lo fuera –dijo en voz baja dándose la vuelta.

–Píenselo, por favor...

James salió del cobertizo mirando tristemente el piso, quería ayudarlos pero no sabia como. Buck le agradaba, aunque era muy rudo con él, James estaba seguro que él solo se mostraba así por lo que le estaba pasando. Se imagino visitando a Buck en el bosque, que este lo recibía afectuosamente y que le contaba historias sobre las criaturas que conocía y los viajes que hacia.

Como acercarse a alguien que es muy cerrado , pensó.

Era una fría mañana. James ya estaba llegando al colegio cuando una voz conocida lo llamo. ­

–¿Que haces aquí?

–Ah, Hagrid –dijo alzando la mirada– ¡Hola!

–Tu eres Potter ¿no?

–Llámame James

–Bueno James, ¿por qué estas aquí solo?

–Es que quería ver a los centauros, me preocupan

–Sí, a mí también. En especial Buck. Pobre carga demasiado peso sobre sus hombros; el ser líder es difícil, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones que no quieres

–¿Qué decisiones?

–Nada que sea de tu asunto James –dijo amablemente

–Pero es que....

–El profesor Dumbledore los ayudara ya lo veras

–Pero Hagrid...

–Ve con tus amigos James –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza– y... una cosa más, no me lo tomes a mal pero: ¿Por qué no te peinas de ves en cuando?

Cuando James llego a la sala común encontró a Sirius y Remus en un rincón con unos libros

–James, dime que averiguaste algo –dijo Sirius en tono suplicante- no soportaría ver un libro más sobre centauros, empiezo a detestarlos.

–Creo que sí chicos

–¿Que averiguaste James? –pregunto Remus dejando un grueso ejemplar de "_El centauro a través del tiempo"._

–Creo que BUCK hace cosas que no quiere

–¿Cómo que? –inquirió Sirius

–Hagrid dijo que lleva una carga muy pesada, les apuesto lo que quieran que los centauros están muriendo no por una epidemia sino por otra cosa

–¡Genial! –exclamo Sirius sentándose pesadamente en el sofá– no tenemos nada

–Aun no, pero esta noche vamos a averiguarlo, de seguro visitara a sus amigos muertos

–¿Cómo lo haremos? -pregunto Remus

–Con mi capa –dijo James

–¿Con que? –pregunto Remus

–Es increíble –dijo Remus.

Él, James y Sirius estaban cruzando el corredor bajo la capa invisible. Ya había anochecido

–Es estupenda, ¿no? –comento Sirius

–¡Silencio! –les dijo James

Los tres llegar al cobertizo y vieron salir Buck, que caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido. Lo siguieron casi de cerca, ya que no querían que los escuchara venir. Buck hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, al llegar frente a las 11 piedras se arrodillo.

–Solo Thoring sabe porque lo hace –dijo- mi deber es seguir sus ordenes, pero nunca creí que estaría tan enojado con nosotros, tal vez no debí haber aceptado; Pero no tenia opción –agrego y dejando una flor se fue.

–¿Quién es Thoring? –pregunto James quitándose la capa

–Es su dios –respondió Remus

–Él representa el valor, la justicia, y todas las virtudes de los centauros- aclaro Sirius

–Entonces él cree que su dios es el causante de su muerte –dijo James indignado- ¡Deja morir a sus amigos por un dios! –y diciendo esto salió en dirección de Buck

–¡James! –gritaron Remus y Sirius

Pero James no escucho y no se detuvo hasta estar alcanzar a Buck

–¡Espera! –le dijo

–¿Tú que haces aquí?

–¡Cómo puedes hacer eso! –dijo indignado y con mucha rabia

–¿de que diablos hablas humano?

–¡Te escuche mientras hablabas delante de la tumba de tus compañeros!

–¡Cómo te atreves a espiarme!

–¡Cómo puedes dejarlos morir así! –dijo apretando fuertemente los puños- ¡Ellos confiaban en ti y tú los dejas morir!

–¡¡NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS!! ¡¡TU NO ENTIENDES MI DOLOR, ERA MI DEBER COMO LIDER ACEPTAR LO QUE NUESTRO DIOS ORDENARA!!

–¡¡INCLUSIBE SI TE PIDIERA QUE DEJARAS MORIR A TU HERMANO!!

Buck no dijo nada

–No lo comprendes, un líder hace cosas que aunque no quiere... debe hacer humano.

–Como puedes seguir a un dios que te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres Buck –dijo James con tristeza

–Él nos quiere –dijo desviando la mirada- y nos pone pruebas y solo sobreviven los más fuertes y...los mejores.

–¿Esto es una prueba?

–Eso no importa, ya no importa –dijo marchándose al galope

–¡James...! –era la voz de Remus

–Estas... bien –dijo Sirius jadeando

–Si, ahora lo estoy

–Pensamos que te iba a matar –dijo Sirius

–Ya se porque los deja morir –dijo James con tristeza

–Pues nosotros también tenemos algo muy interesante –dijo Remus

–Tenemos las piezas del rompecabezas –dijo James cuando llegaron a la Sala Común- solo hay que armarlas

–Ya sabemos que no es una epidemia – puntualizo Remus sentándose junto a la pila de libros que había dejado en la tarde.

–Y que no quieren ayuda de los demás – agrego Sirius desplomándose sobre un sillón.

–Y creen que están muriendo por que su dios les pone pruebas de supervivencia –añadió James sentándose junto a Remus– pero lo que no sabemos es: ¿Cómo mueren?

–No, si sabemos –le corrigió Remus, mientras abría un libro

–¿Qué? –dijo James, que lo miraba incrédulo

–Mira –le señalo una foto en el libro que acababa de abrir.

Era la foto de una flor. Una flor de color lila, muy parecida al tulipán.

–Es la flor que Buck les deja a sus amigos en sus tumbas –agrego Remus

–Elemental mi querido James –dijo Sirius haciendo un ademán con la mano al ver que James no comprendía- esta mañana Remus y yo fuimos a la biblioteca

–Y averiguamos que esta flor es conocida como "El iris de la suerte", aunque los centauros la conocen con el nombre de "Nisla", pero hay dos clases: una es venenosa y la otra no

–Con el tiempo los centauros han llegado a diferenciarlas, aunque no es mucha la diferencia

–¿Y cómo saben cual es la envenenada? –pregunto James

–Es que esas solo crecen en un bosque, al sur de noruega –dijo Remus- y no aqu

–Pero, es extraño que ya hayan muerto varios, –dijo James- si no crecen aqu

–Eso aun no nos queda claro –dijo Sirius- tal vez si existen aqu

–¿Y cual es la cura? –dijo James

–Una planta, que curiosamente se encuentra este bosque –dijo Remus

–¿Entonces porque no la usan? –pregunto James

–Porque no todos saben cual es –reveló Sirius

–El único que sabe, es el líder –dijo Remus

–¿El líder? –repitió James– ¿Y por qué no se los dice?

–Tal vez... –sugirió Remus – por que no le conviene

–¿A que te refieres? –pregunto James

–Dentro de poco se elegirá un nuevo líder –dijo Sirius

–El líder de un clan de centauros es elegido cada 50 años y ya se esta cumpliendo el tiempo de Buck de dejar de ser líder –aclaro Remus

–Entonces ustedes me están diciendo, que el que los esta dejando morir es... ¿Buck?


	7. Cap: La Confesion de Buck

**CAP7**

**LA CONFESION DE BUCK**

–No puede ser verdad –dijo James– Buck... no puede... me niego a creerlo

–James.. –dijo Sirius suavemente

–Todo encaja –añadió Remus– se que le has tomado cariño, pero...

–Ustedes lo dicen por que no lo conocen –les espeto James– pero yo si

–O crees conocerlo –le corrigió Sirius

–Quiero estar solo –se levanto y se fue a los dormitorios

–Va ha ser difícil para él –dijo Remus al verlo subir las escaleras.

–Sí –admitió Sirius- y ahora que sabemos la verdad ­–agrego mirando a Remus– ¿se lo vamos a decir a Dumbledore?

–No lo sé, ya veremos mañana

Al día siguiente en el desayuno James estaba muy callado

–Ayer, después de que te fuiste a dormir –dijo Sirius, tímidamente- estábamos hablando de si decirle lo que sabemos a Dumbledore?

–¿Que opinas James? –le pregunto Remus

Pero James no decía nada

–¿James? –lo llamo Sirius

–Quiero hablar con él antes que nada –dijo finalmente– iré a verlo, hoy

–Si lo pones en evidencia te querrá hacer daño –dijo Sirius

–Aun así -replico James mirando la mesa- quiero ir...quiero preguntarle por que lo hizo

–Como quieras –dijo Sirius-. Pero nosotros te acompañaremos ¿no Remus?

–Claro –repuso Remus

–Gracias –les dijo alzando la mirada

–¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos en la noche? –pregunto Sirius

–Será lo mejor –contesto Remus- y seria preferible que ya nos fuéramos a clases, se nos hace tarde

–¡Hola! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos- ¿van a clases?, ¡Podemos ir juntos!

–Eh... –comenzó a decir James- claro Peter

–¡Gracias James! –dijo Peter mientras salían del Gran Comedor- hoy tenemos transformaciones ¿no?, creo que no le agrado a la profesora –dijo Peter con tristeza

–¿A McGonagall? –inquirió Remus

–Sí –afirmo Peter

–Debe ser tu imaginación –agrego Sirius

–Eso espero –dijo Peter- creo...

Pero Peter se quedo callado al ver a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin (encabezados por Snape) que se dirigían hacia ellos

–¿Ellos son Severus? –pregunto un muchacho rubio y mucho mas alto que Snape

–Si –dijo Snape mirándolos con odio. Era obvio que aun no había olvidado el pequeño "Accidente" en la clase de pociones - ellos son Lucius

–¿No me digas que nos acusaste con tu papi Snape? –dijo Sirius con tono burlón

–Asi que por fin se me hace el honor de conocerlos –dijo Lucius, obviamente burlonamente– Severus me ha hablado tanto de ustedes en estos últimos meses..

–¿Y tu quien diablos eres? –pregunto James arqueando las cejas.

–no sabes quien soy –respondió con una sonrisa-, bueno: soy Lucius Malfoy. Deberían mostrar más respeto por los alumnos de grados superiores. –les lanzo una mirada asesina- pagaron caro el haberse metido con uno de los nuestros.

–¡No les tenemos miedo! –les grito Sirius

–Pues deberían –dijo Snape lentamente

–¿Y que nos vas a hacer? –pregunto Remus en tono desafiante

–¡Si! –exclamo James. La rabia les había hecho olvidar su compromiso de no meterse en problemas– ¡les ganaremos aun que solo seamos cuatro!

–¿Cuatro? –dijo Grace en tono burlón– pues yo solo veo a tres, ¿a menos que cuentes a tu ángel de la guarda?

Era verdad lo que Grace decía, Peter se había ido y no había rastro de él

- Cobarde –murmuro Sirius entre dientes, mientras los Slytherin se reían

- bueno saquen sus varitas –dijo un muchacho

- aquí no Rosier –lo retuvo Malfoy

- di donde y cuando –le espeto James mirándolo con desprecio

- pronto –dijo Malfoy devolviéndole la mirada- muy pronto... Vamonos

- ¡Estaremos listos! –grito Sirius

- idiotas –murmuro Remus mientras se iban– ¿y Peter?

- No es obvio –dijo James, aun temblando de rabia– el muy cobarde nos abandono

- Pero esperen que lo vea... –comenzó a decir Sirius

- ya déjalo Sirius –le dijo James- tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, Vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones vieron a Peter sentado en una carpeta delante de ellos, pero cuando este los vio se puso rojo y se volteo.

–Que ni se le ocurra hablarnos –dijo Sirius

–Ignóralo –sugirió Remus

–Bueno hoy veremos como transformar una aguja en un cerillo –dijo la profesora McGonagall

Pero mientras la profesora daba indicaciones James solo pensaba en Buck, ¿serian ciertas las sospechas de sus amigos?, no quería creerlo, Aunque no había hablado mucho con Buck, le inspiraba confianza y respeto, ¿pero, si era verdad? ¿Si Buck no era lo que el pensaba? ¿Si llegaban a demostrara que el mataba a los centauros... por ambición? ¿Se lo diría a Dumbledore? , de repente el odio se apodero de el ¿Cómo podía matar a sus amigos, a su hermano?, miro a Sirius y Remus escribiendo lo que la profesora decía y pensó "yo no les podría hacer eso a ellos, antes preferiría morir", "Buck es un traidor" se dijo aunque dolía pensar en eso; pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando acabaron las clases y llego la noche, tanto James como Sirius y Remus ya estaban listos para salir

–Solo tenemos que esperar a que todos duermas –decía James desde su cama

–Y como cuanto tardaran –quiso saber Sirius mirando por la ventana– se quedan conversando como sino se vieran en semanas.

–Solo tenemos que espera un poco más –repuso Remus

–Si pero... -dijo James

–¡Miren! –exclamo Sirius sobresaltado

–¿Qué? –dijo Remus que se acercaba junto con James a la ventana de Sirius

–¡Es Buck! ¡se va!

–¿Qué? –dijo James casi gritando

Era cierto Buck estaba internándose en el bosque con una manta en la espalda, se despidió de otro centauro que lo acompañaba, pero con la oscuridad no se sabia quien era

–¡Vamos! –les dijo James

–¡Pero y las camas! –exclamo Remus

–Coloquemos nuestras almohadas bajo las mantas –les ordeno Sirius cogiendo la suya– y así creerán que somos nosotros.

–Voy por la capa –les dijo James mientras Sirius y Remus colocaban las almohadas

–Listo –dijo Remus

–¡Vamos! –James ya tenia la capa puesta– ¡vengan!

Bajaron las escaleras despacio, en la Sala Común solo estaban 5 personas y entre ellas Peter que se encontraba sentado frente al fuego mirándolo con tristeza mientras se decía:"soy un cobarde y siempre lo seré", a James le dio lastima y se prometió  hablar con él.

Cuando se encontraron fuera del colegio aceleraron el paso.

–A donde... se... habrá... ido –decía Sirius jadeando

–No...lo se –dijo Remus

–Creo –dijo James- que se a donde se fue

La luna ya estaba en el cielo, cuando James, Sirius y Remus corrían al bosque prohibido, se detuvieron al encontrar a Buck delante de las 11 piedras

–Lo siento –decía sosteniendo una flor en la mano y respirando hondo dijo- adiós

–A donde vas -dijo James sacándose la capa y echándola con rabia a un lado

–¿Pero com....? ¿Que hacen aquí? –Dijo Buck al verlos- este no es lugar para ustedes, ¡váyanse!

–¡Como pudiste! -Exclamó James

–¿De que diablos hablas humano? –pregunto Buck

–¡Los dejaste morir por ambición! –le grito James indignado

–¿Qué los deje morir? –Repitió Buck que parecía confundido- ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS! –dijo avanzando hacia ellos

–¡LOS ENGAÑASTES PARA QUE COMIERAN ESA FLOR! –grito James- ¡LES DIJISTES QUE ERAN ORDENES DE SU DIOS! ¡LOS ENVENENASTES!

–¡YO SOLO HIZE LO QUE TODO LIDER TENIA QUE HACER YO...! –gritaba Buck

–¡TU QUERIAS SEGUIR DE LIDER! –Continuo James- ¡ELIMINASTES A LOS QUE TE PODIAN QUITAR EL PUESTO! ¡POR ESO MATASTES A LOS DEMAS! ..... ¡INCLUSIVE A TU HERMANO!

Buck avanzo amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba James. Sirius y Remus al verlo acercarse, sujetaron ambos cada brazo de James

–¡Si lo vas a matar tendrás que matarnos a los tres! –dijo Sirius aferrado a James

–¡James no esta solo! –afirmo Remus haciendo lo mismo que Sirius.

Al verlos Buck se detuvo y se les quedo mirando por un rato

–No lo hice por eso –dijo Buck desviando la mirada

–Entonces, por que lo hiciste –dijo James al verlo triste

–Ya no importa –dijo mirando las piedras

–Si importa –dijo Sirius

–A mí me importa –agrego James

Buck no comprendiera porque a James le importaba lo que pasaba con él, pero al verlo a los ojos, vio en ellos toda la sinceridad y preocupación que este tenia dentro. Era la primera ves que Buck lo miraba con interés.

–Es un ritual –explico Buck con resignación- en el cual se prueba si el líder a sido bueno y si nuestro dios esta de acuerdo en que lo siga siéndolo. Consiste, en que todo al clan come la "Nisla", que es una flor, hay dos clases: una es venenosa y la otra no, aunque muchos piensan que solo existen muy lejos de este bosque, se equivocan; la "Nisla" si crece aquí y ha sido usada por muchas generaciones de centauros.

–¿Ya la han tomado antes? –pregunto Remus, soltado a james.

–Si –respondió Buck- mi padre también fue líder y también hizo el ritual, pero en aquella ocasión nadie murió.

–¿Pero, porque ahora sí? –inquirió James

–Cuando tomamos la pócima hecha de "Nisla" –explicó Buck- también ingerimos el antídoto hecho a base de otra flor, si el líder ha sido digno de tal puesto, nadie muere, pero si no, mueren los más débiles del clan

–¡Entonces tú no los envenenaste! –exclamo Sirius

–No, pero ellos han muerto –dijo Buck mirando las 11 piedras- y murieron por m

–¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto James

–Creían que yo era un buen líder –musito Buck- y se arriesgaron... por su lealtad a mí.... Murieron

–Ellos murieron por que creían en ti–dijo James– entonces, si ellos pensaban eso, por que tú no.

–No entiendes –dijo Buck, meneando la cabeza.

–Si entiendo –aclaro james acercándose a Buck- entiendo que has perdido tu confianza

–No solo eso humano –agrego Buck- he perdido todo... perdí mi clan....he sido exiliado

–¿Qué perdiste tu clan? –dijo Remus

–Sí –afirmo Buck- ahora existe un nuevo líder... mi hermano... Sholer

–¡Sholer es tu hermano! –dijo James sorprendido

–Así es –confirmo Buck- se lo merece, siempre ha sido mi brazo derecho. Además mi padre lo eligió a él para que sea el líder.

–¿Él no te eligió a ti? –pregunto James aun más sorprendido.

–Mi padre creía que Sholer seria mejor líder que yo –explico Buck

–¿Y donde esta tu padre ahora? –pregunto Remus

–Muerto. Un animal salvaje lo mato –dijo Buck. Ni él mismo sabia porque respondía ese interrogatorio– salió a cazar. Fue Sholer el que lo encontró.

–Y... ¿Por qué tu fuiste elegido líder y no él? –inquirió Sirius- ¿no comprendo'?

–Cuando el líder muere –explicó Buck- se hace una prueba al sucesor para que demuestre que es digno. Pero Sholer no la paso. Por nuestra ley, si el elegido no pasa la prueba sus hermanos deben luchar por el liderazgo. Kreiner no quiso luchar contra mí. Creyó que yo seria mejor líder que él. Cuan equivocado estabas. –dijo mirando el cielo– es hora de irme –miro a James- toma –le dio la flor que tenia en la mano- esta era la flor con la cual hice el antídoto, ojala "zasir" nos hubiera ayudado, gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero ya es tarde... Adiós

James sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras veía a Buck irse, "ojala hubiera podido hacer algo", se dijo "y todo por esta maldita flor..." pero...

–Espera –le dijo james que esta mirando detenidamente la flor- esta.... esta no es"zasir"

–¡Que! –exclamo Buck

–Es cierto –dijo Remus- yo la he visto en el libro...esta es "Nisla"

–Esta flor es el veneno –dijo Sirius

–Pero que dicen deben de confundirse, esta flor es la cura –repuso Buck

–Te puedo asegurar Buck –dijo james con vehemencia – que esta no es "zasir"

–No puede ser –murmuro Buck desconcertado

–¿Tu padre no te enseño nunca a "Nisla"? –pregunto Remus

–No. El nunca me enseño la flor, ni siquiera me enseño como hacer el ritual

–¿Y como lo aprendiste? –James estaba desconcertado– ¿Quién te lo enseño?

–El que se lo enseño –dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellos- fui yo

Un centauro acababa de llegar

* * *

Dedicado a mis cuatro gatos y a mi lechuzo 


	8. Cap: Odio, Venganza y Traición

**CAP8 **

**ODIO, VENGANZA Y TRAICION**

La oscuridad de la noche no mostraba quien era el recién llegado que miraba fijamente a los cuatro, pero había algo en el que a James se le hacia familiar. Buck estaba petrificada tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos, no creía lo que veía, con la voz ahogada y haciende un claro esfuerzo para hablar dijo:

–Sholer.... –y era como si ni el mismo creyera lo que decía- ...tu

–Sí –confirmo este- yo

–No comprendo, como es posible

– Bueno querido hermano, ya sabes que dice el viejo dicho: "las apariencia engañan"

– Como puede ser esto verdad –a Buck le faltaba el aire.

– Nunca entenderás ¿verdad? –dijo colocando una mano sobre el cinturón que llevaba

– ¡Tú los envenenaste, me engañaste! – exclamo Buck. La verdad poco a poco le oprimia el corazón.

– No, estas en un error –Buck lo miro- ¡yo te use!

–Tú... ¡PORQUE!

– Porque te odio –Sholer dijo estas palabras con todo el rencor que pudo concentrar– te odio tanto.

–¡Me odias!, ¡Que hice para merecer tu odio Sholer!

–¡Tú lo sabes muy bien! ¡me quitaste el liderazgo del clan! ¡O acaso ese no es motivo suficiente para odiarte!

–¡Yo no te quite nada! ¡Tú lo perdiste!

–¡MENTIRA!

Tanto James como Sirius y Remus miraron a Sholer sin poder creer aun lo que este decía pero comprendiendo a su ves que no debían meterse.

– Sholer –dijo Buck intentando calmarse- Kreiner y yo solo seguimos las costumbres. el hecho de que hayas fracasado no es motivo suficiente para...

–¡YA CALLATE!

–¡TÚ LOS MATASTES!

–¡EL QUE LOS MATO FUISTE TU! –dijo Sholer que parecía fuera de si- Siempre tan petulante –murmuro paseándose delante de él– siempre tan orgulloso y soberbio, nunca aceptabas una objeción a tus órdenes y cuando lo hacías todos creían que el de las grandes y maravillosas ideas eras tú.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –replico Buck

–¡Nunca me tuviste consideración! –grito– pero bueno –agrego mientras se acomodo el largo pelaje que tenia- como ves tenia que hacer algo, yo era el único que sabia que eras un inepto. Así que te propuse que hicieras el ritual. Sabia que lo harías. Tu orgullo te lo exigiría. Pero no me podía arriesgar a que Thoring estuviera de tu lado, así que te di la poción y la cura, claro con algunas alteraciones.

- A que te refieres –dijo Buck con una furia contenida

- Solo te hice creer que Nisla era Zasir y viceversa –explico-, después hice ocho frascos con la verdadera Nisla y los mezcle con los que tu hiciste. El resto fue fácil. ya que tu me ordenaste que los repartiera, así que le di el frasco envenenado a los más débiles del clan –su mirada se volvió sombría–. Y así fue.

- ¡KREINER NO ERA DEBIL!

- ¡ERA UN DEBILUCHO SENTIMENTAL! ¡TE DEJO EL LIDERAZGO SIN PELEAR!

- ¡ERA TU HERMANO!

- ¡DEJO DE SERLO CUANDO TE PREFIRIO A TI!

- ¡C"MO PUDISTES TRAICIONAR AL CLAN! ¡C"MO PUDISTES TRAICIONAR A KREINER! ¡C"MO PUDISTES TRAICIONARME! ¡Y LO QUE ES PEOR AUN, TRAICIONASTES LO QUE NUESTRO PADRE TE ENSEÑO! –gritaba a voz en cuello- ¡HONOR, LEALTAD Y JUSTICIA! ¡ES QUE ACASO ESO NO SIGNIFICA YA NADA PARA TI!

- ¿Honor, lealtad y justicia? –Dijo Sholer y comenzó a reírse tenebrosamente- esas estupideces, ¡nunca las tome en serio! –agrego con frialdad- solo tome lo que necesitaba de ese anciano y luego... ¡lo mate!.

-¿Qué? – James no creí lo que oía.

- ¡NO...! –grito Buck tirandosele encima- ¡ASESINO! ¡TRAIDOR!

Los tres se habían quedado paralizados al ver tal escena: Buck golpeo a Sholer en la cara y este a su vez lo sujetaba del cuello intentándose quitárselo de encima, empujo a Buck contra un árbol dándole una patada pero este lo esquivo.

- ¡Solo vine a despedirte hermanito! –dijo Sholer escupiendo sangre de la boca- pero veo que no estas solo -Repuso mirando a los tres jóvenes- creo que también los despediré a ellos, ya saben mucho.

Buck se le fue encima otra vez obligándolo a alejarse de ellos- ¡VÁYANSE YA! –grito sujetando a Sholer- pidan ayuda.

- ¡NO!, ¡SUÉLTAME! –decía Sholer mientras veía correr a James y a los demás

Nuestros amigos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando ya se sentían seguros se escondieron detrás de un gran roble, exhaustos.

- Pongámonos la capa –dijo Sirius- hay que decirle a Dumbledore

- Sí –dijo James apoyándose en un árbol- dámela Remus

- ¡Pero si tú la tenias! –aseguro Remus

- Yo no la tengo...yo –dijo James- ¡no puede ser la deje con ellos!

- ¿Qué? –dijo Sirius

- ¡y ahora que haremos! –dijo Remus- en cualquier momento podemos ser atacados, ¡este bosque no es seguro!

- Y no saben cuanto –dijo una vos detrás de ellos

Al salir de su escondite vieron que el que les hablaba... era Sholer

- Que le hiciste a Buck –dijo James asustado

- Ya me encargare de él –explico mientras se acercaba a ellos- y ahora me haré cargo de ustedes

- ¡No te acerques! –le espeto Sirius sacando su varita- _¡Grewem!_ –una sustancia viscosa de color verde dio de lleno en la cara Sholer- ¡corran! –grito

- ¡como...hiciste...eso! –le dijo James mientras salían del bosque

- Creías...que solo leía libros de centauros –dijo

- Dejen de hablar y sigan corran –dijo Remus

El sonido de cascos les indicaba que Sholer se había recuperado y los seguía. ¡Estaban a punto de salir! ¡Ya podían ver la cabaña de Hagrid!.

Solo faltaba poco para salir... cuando Sholer apareció delante de ellos.

- Hasta aquí llegaron –dijo furioso- son valientes, para ser simples humanos

- _¡Grewen!_ –dijo Sirius, pero esta vez el centauro lo esquivo.

- Ya no te servirá ese truco –dijo Sholer con una sonrisa

- Sirius –dijo James entre dientes mientras retrocedían- dime que te sabes otro

- solo uno para que le salgan espinillas –contesto Sirius haciendo lo mismo con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero creo que no lo detendr

- Remus –dijo James- dime que te sabes uno

- Lo lamento –murmuro Remus con la misma sonrisa de Sirius- pero yo solo leí libros sobre centauros

- que lastima –dijo Sholer avanzando- pero es su...

De la nada salio Buck lanzándose sobre Sholer haciéndolo caer al suelo, tenia la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Ya déjalos Sholer! –decía mientras se apartaba de él-¡Me quieres a mí! ¡PUES AQUÍ ESTOY!

- quieres hacerte el héroe, ¿no? –Dijo Sholer con una sonrisa

- Sabes que me he dado cuenta de algo –dijo Buck con la misma sonrisa de Sholer

- De que –le dijo sarcásticamente

- de que no mataste a los más débiles del clan, sino a los mas leales a m

- bravo –dijo aplaudiendo- veo que no eres tan tonto

- tu sabias que ellos nunca te seguirían –añadió sin prestarle oído a lo que le decía- así que los eliminastes

- pues.... si, como veras, te quite todo lo que querías

- te equivocas

- ya no te queda nada –dijo Sholer que tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos- todos creen que los demás murieron por tu culpa- agrego- aunque me mates ¡NADIE TE CREERA QUE FUI YO Y NO TU QUIEN LOS MATO!

Sholer arremetió contra Buck, sujetándole las manos y obligándolo a inclinarse

- inclínate ante tu líder –decía mientras obligaba a Buck a inclinarse- muestra un poco de respeto ante el nuevo líder del clan

- ¡NUNCA! –grito Buck empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo- no mereces el respeto de nadie lo único que mereces es ...la muerte

- eso es lo que tu crees –dijo Sholer tirandole tierra a los ojos

Buck retrocedió y Sholer aprovecho para darle con las patas delanteras empujándolo contra un árbol, y agarrando un palo le dio de lleno en el estomago haciéndolo caer sin aire al piso.

- tu te lo buscates –dijo mientras se inclinaba y sacaba un cuchillo.

- ¡CUIDADO BUCK! –grito James al momento que se lanzaba sobre Kreiner sujetándolo fuertemente del pelaje de su espaldo, obligándolo a retroceder y dándole tiempo a Buck de recuperarse.

- ¡James! –grito Remus

- ¡hay que ayudarle! –le dijo Sirius a Remus y ambos comenzaron a lanzarle piedras a Sholer

En ese momento Sholer sujetaba a James de la túnica y lo lanzaba contra el suelo, al ver esto Buck se arrojo contra Sholer que se golpeo la cabeza en una roca al caer contra el suelo. Sholer ya no se movía.

- ¡¡JAMES!! –grito Remus, mientras el y Sirius se acercaban a James que estaba quieto en el suelo.

- James, háblame, James –le decía Sirius sujetándole la cabeza por la cual le bajaba un hilo de sangre- dime algo compañero, ¡JAMES NO TE MUERAS! –grito.

- No seas exagerado Sirius –le decía James abriéndolo los ojos- y no me grites al oído.

- ¡¡ESTAS VIVO!! –gritaba Sirius mientras le sujetaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

- ¡te digo que no grites al oído! ¡Y ya suéltame que me asfixio! –le decía James intentando liberarse de él.

- ¿Te duele algo James? –pregunto Remus

- un poco la pierna ¡Pero si mucho el oído! – dijo mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –les dijo Buck mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Tu nos estabas defendiendo –dijo James con una sonrisa- era lo menos que podíamos hacer –añadió mirando a sus amigos que le devolvían la sonrisa.

Buck se les quedo mirando extrañado y luego dijo: Gracias –mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa, era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír.

- ¡AGHHHHH....! –se escucho un grito detrás de ellos, al voltear, vieron a Sholer que se había recuperado y se les iba encima con un cuchillo en la mano, tenia la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre y en los ojos una mirada de locura. Buck intento moverse pero Sholer fue más rápido y le cayo encima.

- ¡BUCK! –grito James

Hubo un silbido y luego un largo silencio. Buck y Sholer se quedaron quietos, sin moverse. James tenia el corazón en la boca cuando de repente Sholer cayo de bruces contra el suelo, una flecha lo había atravesado por la espalda, dándole directo en el corazón, Sholer había muerto. Buck se tambaleo pues también tenía sangre, pero al parecer no le importaba ya que estaba mirando en la dirección de donde salió la flecha. De repente un centauro salió de entre los matorrales, se acerco a Buck y se arrodillo ante al.

- Goder –dijo Buck reconociéndolo – te dije en la entrada al bosque que te fueras al cobertizo

- Discúlpame mi señor por no haberte hecho caso –dijo el centauro- pero cuando vi a Sholer salir del lugar donde dormíamos, no me dio buena espina; así que lo seguí y escuche todo... espero me disculpes por desobedecerlo.

Pero Buck solo se limito a mirarlo, acto seguido tiro de el para que se levante y lo abrazo fuertemente

- Gracias –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- gracias, me salvaste la vida

- Como no lo iba a hacer, si usted es mi líder –agrego

- recuerda que ya no lo soy –le dijo mientras lo soltaba- aunque tú hayas escuchado todo, los demás creerán que mientes, no tenemos pruebas de que Sholer me uso

- Bueno..... –comenzó a decir cuando de repente, de entre los matorrales salían 6 centauros más

- ¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Buck con una sonrisa

- Cuándo escuche la confesión Sholer delante de las tumbas de nuestros hermanos, corrí por mis compañeros para que lo oyeran y llegamos justo a tiempo para impedir que lo matara mi señor –y se volvió a arrodillar- ¡por favor, vuelva hacer nuestro líder!

Y mientras Goder se arrodillaba, los demás centauros hacían lo mismo

- ¡vuelva líder! –decía uno

- ¡por favor perdónenos! –dijo otro

- ¡no debimos de desconfiar de usted! –agrego un tercero

- ¡vuelva! –le dijo uno

- ¡lo necesitamos! –agrego un quinto centauro

- ¡perdónenos! –dijo el ultimo

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron felices, se había hecho justicia.

- Gracias –dijo Buck- y claro que quiero volver a ser su líder, por favor levántense –agrego mientras se dirigía así James, este se intento parar pero no pudo.

- tienes lastimada una pierna, yo te llevare –le dijo mientras lo levantaba- gracias a James y a sus amigos aquí presentes he podido recuperar mi confianza y mi clan –miro a James y agrego- gracias

- de nada –respondió este–. Espera –agrego sorprendido– ya no me llamas humano.

- claro que no – dijo sonriendo- solo llamo "humano" a los que no son mis amigos.

James estaba feliz. pero al ver el cuerpo de kreiner, la sonrisa se le borro

- y que harán con él –pregunto

- le daremos sepultura, aunque sea un asesino –dijo con tristeza- también era mi hermano

Dos centauros colocaron grandes hojas sobre el cuerpo de Sholer y junto con los demás se encaminaron en dirección del cobertizo

- ¿y como diablos explicaremos lo de la pierna de James a la señora Pomfrey? –le decía Sirius a Remus mientras caminaban junto a Buck- ¿nos creerá que se callo de la cama?.

* * *

Gracias a los pocos gatos que leen este fic: 

a Lunis: primis!! gracias, el proximo sera nuevo.

a Tonks: Gracias por tu apoyo sis! (Dianis le susurra a tonk: no tienes un poquito de alfalfa?)

a Snade: yo tambien te quiero mucho sandy :)

a Andrea: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te siga gustando mi fic.

a Mariana: Gracias por leer. en serio, no sabes lo bien q me hizo recibir tu mensaje.


	9. Cap: El Centauro y el Mago

**CAP9**

**El CENTAURO Y EL MAGO**

No fue fácil de explicar. Sirius le tuvo que decir a la señora Pomfrey que James era sonámbulo y que entre sueños, salio del cuarto y se callo por las escaleras.

-Era lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento –le dijo al día siguiente en la enfermería- comenzó a interrogarme cuando te trajimos después de que Buck nos dejo en la entrada.

–Descuida Sirius – le dijo James mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente- eso es lo de menos, estoy muy feliz por Buck

–Sí –añadió Remus- ahora puede seguir siendo líder de su clan, y todo gracias a ti James

–Te equivocas Remus –lo corrigió James dejando a un lado su taza– fue todo gracias a que trabajamos como un equipo –les decía mientras estiraba su mano

–Tienes razón –dijo Sirius colocando su mano sobre la de James

–Esta bien –dijo Remus haciendo lo mismo que Sirius

James estaba muy pero muy feliz, no solo por haber ayudado a que Buck recuperara su clan, sino también porque ahora tenía dos amigos que valían por mil. Al ver que Remus y Sirius arriesgaron su vida por él cuando creía que Buck lo iba a atacar, ese hecho lo hacía sentir el chico más afortunado del mundo, porque ahora sabia que podía confiarles su vida a esas dos personas que tenía a su lado.

–Me da mucha alegría ver que ya estas mejor James –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore!–dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono.

–Buenas tardes Sirius, Remus. Me entere por la señora Pomfrey que tuviste un accidente anoche James.

–Sí –dijo James algo nervioso–, exacto.

–Bueno solo quería saber como estabas

–Bien, gracias –respondió James

–Te caíste por las escaleras ¿no? –le dijo con una sonrisa

–Si, bueno es que yo…. –comenzó a decir

–¡Es sonámbulo profesor! –intervino Remus

–¡Si, así es! –dijo james algo nervioso

–Ya veo. Ustedes lo trajeron –mirando a Remus y Sirius

–Eh… si –afirmo Sirius.

–Comprendo –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ante la expresión de alivio de James- Bueno, cambiando el tema. Les dará gusto saber que la epidemia que estaba matando a los centauros acabo, pero por desgracia murió uno más –agrego con tristeza.

– ¿Quién fue? –le pregunto James intentando parecer sorprendido

– El hermano menor de Buck… Sholer, esta mañana lo sepultaron.

– Me da pena por Buck –dijo James de todo corazón.

– Sí, a mi también. –dijo Dumbledore. Y dando un gran suspiro agrego– bueno James la señora Pomfrey me dijo q saldrás en unos días. Quiere curarte el sonambulismo.

– ¿qué? –dijo casi gritando, mientras Sirius y Remus se aguantaban las ganas de reír– ehm.. pe-pe-pe-pero y-yo...

– Aunque no creo q sea buena idea q te lo curara –dijo Dumbledore rascándose la barbilla y mirando el techo de la enfermería– Yo también soy sonámbulo James y me gusta serlo. Justo anoche me levante y no se como termine en los lindes del bosque prohibido.

Dumbledore los miraba muy sonriente y prosiguió.

– Y no creerán q vi.

– ¿q-que? –tartamudeo Remus. Ya q Sirius y James estaban mudos- ¿Profesor?

– vi –dijo muy sonriente– a tres jóvenes. tres jóvenes con una manada de centauros, uno de ellos era llevado en brazos de un centauro –y volviendo a sujetar su barbilla agrego– y ese centauro se parecía mucho a Buck. Y mirándolos bien –dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos– diría q esos tres jóvenes eran ustedes– sentencio muy feliz.

James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron petrificados.

– Pero como yo soy sonámbulo no puedo asegurarlo, ya que pudo ser un sueño de sonámbulo –dijo para la tranquilidad de los tres jóvenes– Bueno ya me tengo que ir, que descanses James. Cuídenlo bien muchachos.

Cuando Dumbledore salió, Sirius lo siguió hasta percatarse q se había ido. Cerro la puerta y se acerco a sus camaradas.

– ¡Lo sabe! –exclamo.

– ¡Es Dumbledore! –dijo James– ¡Claro q lo sabría!

– Bueno si –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros– pero no pensé q tan pronto.

– ¿Pero porque no nos regaños? –Pregunto Remus.

– No es su estilo – aseguro James, mientras veía la puerta por la que salió Dumbledore y pensaba en que su padre siempre tuvo la razón: "Dumbledore es el Mejor mago de Todos los tiempos".

– Será mejor irnos ya –dijo Sirius– la señora Pomfrey querrá empezar tu tratamiento lo antes posible.

Sirius y Remus se partieron de risa ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo.

– Esto no es justo –dijo bufando y cruzando los brazos.

– No creo que sea tan malo –dijo Remus­– ¿O sí?

James le dio como respuesta un almohadazo. Sirius cogió otra de una cama cercana y se la lanzo a James. Algunos cuadros de las paredes expresaban: _"¡por dios es una enfermería!" " ¡Guarden compostura!" " ¡Con más fuerza!" "¡Agáchate muchacho!"_

- ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –grito la señora Pomfrey al ver el espectáculo– ¡LA ENFERMERIA NO ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA!

James señalo a Sirius, Sirius a Remus y Remus a James, y al mismo tiempo dijeron: Él empezó.

La vida en Hogwarts seguía su curso. Cuando James era visitado pro sus amigos en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los vigilaba. Así q James no podía preguntar mucho a sus amigos por Buck. Pero por lo poco que pudieron conversar. Él estaba bien y ansioso de que James saliera de la enfermería. Esa noticia alegraba tanto a James que contaba los días para salir.

La señora Pomfrey seguía tratando de curar el "sonambulismo" de James. Ella decía que james era somnámbulo por que su subconsciente tenia remordimientos de culpa de las travesuras que había hecho. El tratamiento consistía en que cerrara los ojos y liberara su conciencia mientras la señora Pomfrey le describía un paisaje lleno de árboles y de flores. Pero lo único q conseguía era hacer dormir a James. Como verán, ese era el motivo por el cual el "tratamiento" demoraba.

Una semana después de lo sucedido, la señora Pomfrey dio de alta a James y lo dejo ir muy convencida de que había obtenido buenos resultados.

– ¿Buenos resultado? –dijo James cuando ya estaba fuera de la enfermería.– lo dijo solo porque pude contratarme y no dormirme en las ultimas sesiones.

– ya no te enojes –le decía Remus mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

– lo único que me consuela es que iré a ver a Buck

– exacto –dijo Sirius– él estaba muy ansioso cuando le dijimos que salías hoy.

Cruzaron el pasillo y salieron del castillo. Era un día caluroso. Cuando llegaron al cobertizo un centauro que estaba conversando con otros dos se acerco a los muchachos. Al verlos se inclino respetuosamente y dijo:

–El líder Buck lo esta esperando cerca al gran haya que esta en el lago.

James miro a sus amigos y estos asintieron con la cabeza.

Se encamino solo hasta el lago, pensando en la primer vez que había visto a Buck y en cuando lo aprecio desde ese momento. Se imagino como hubiera sido Buck si Sholer no hubiera hecho lo hizo. Lo veía paseando por los lindes del bosque con Kreiner, pasándole su sabiduría a este. James era hijo único y no tenia hermanos. Él siempre quiso uno y vio en Buck al hermano que siempre quiso, no le importaba que no fuera humano. En eso pensó en el dolor que debió sentir este cuando supo por boca del mismo Sholer que este lo odiaba. El dolor que debió sentir, porque: asesino, traidor y todo, pero era su hermano.

Cuando alzo la vista vio a Buck que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. James corrió hacia él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras James? –le pregunto

– bien, feliz de verte –en eso recordó a Sholer– ¿y como estas tú?

Buck entendió en que sentido iba la pregunta de James

– bien –dijo melancólicamente.

– ¿estas seguro?

–Soy un centauro. Orgulloso hasta la muerte y no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad a mi clan. Soy el líder y aunque mi dolor sea muy grande no debo demostrarlo.

– Qué difícil debe ser un centauro –le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema–, si yo fuera centauro en vez de humano ¿crees q seria como tu?

– no lo creo –dijo Buck. Sonriente– serias mejor que yo.

– ¡en serio crees eso!

– Estoy seguro.

James quiso abrazar a Buck, pero sabia que eso seria demasiado. Se contuvo y se conformo con darle su mejor sonrisa.

– ¿y ahora que harás? –pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

– Somos muy pocos centauros, así q tendremos que unirnos a un clan q no esta lejos de aquí, mande a Goder a buscarlos, solo espero que no se hayan marchado de estas tierras.

– ya veras que no. y estoy seguro q serás líder de ese clan también, eres el mejor.

Buck sonrió y le agradeció el cumplido. Ya que estaban en confianza, james se armo de valor para preguntarle algo que había estado pensando hace mucho.

– ¿Buck?

Buck lo miro

– Dime James

– Tengo una pregunta –buck asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba– cuando estabas peleando con Sholer y nos dijiste que corriéramos. ¿Qué te hizo Sholer para que te demoraras tanto? ¿Te golpeo muy fuerte?

– mas o menos –James, al no entender, frunció el ceño–. Me golpeo y quede tendió en el suelo. Pero no fue el golpe lo que me dejo aturdido: Fue su actitud. Recordé en ese instante toda mi vida con él, Kreiner y mi padre. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Que mi propia sangre me hubiera traicionado. Creí conocer a Sholer pero por nunca fue así. Solo me levante –miro a James con tristeza– porque no quería que tu y tus amigos fueran unas victimas inocentes de su demencia.

James lo miro agradecido. Y ambos miraron como el calamar gigante golpea la superficie del lago.

– Buck –dijo James-, ahora recuerdo que Sholer te dijo que te había quitado todo lo que tenias. Pero tu le dijiste que no: ¿Qué era eso que no te había podido quitar?

–¿En serio quieres saberlo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa. James asintió con la cabeza– bueno –agrego inclinándose y acariciándole la cabeza– lo que Sholer no me pudo quitar: Fue el aprecio que sientes por mí, cuando me demostraste que te preocupe, me recordaste a Kreiner. Eso era lo que Sholer no me había podido quitar –añadió con una sonrisa que James correspondió.

– Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras bueno, y me alegro no haberme equivocada.

– ¿Sabes algo?

– ¿Qué?

– Ahora que permaneceremos aquí por un tiempo más estaban pensando en que podrías venir a visitarme, tú, Sirius y Remus claro.

– ¡De verdad!

– Claro

– pues cuenta con ello, estaremos aquí siempre q no tengamos clases. Prometo comportarme bien para que no me castiguen.

– ¿Te castigan mucho?

– ehm... bueno es que no entienden nuestro sentido del humor.

Buck comenzó a reírse y James con él.

* * *

Gracias por sus rewinwins gatos :P

Cap dedicado a mi Lechu porque lo quiero muxoooooooooooooooo.


	10. Cap: Un Nuevo Comienzo

CAP10 

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Las semanas pasaron y Buck se la pasaba muy bien con nuestros amigos. James, Sirius y Remus pasaban casi todas las tardes con él. Paseaban por el bosque, y la mayoría de veces Buck les refería sus viajes. Ellos lo escuchaban con la mayor atención que podían poner. Aunque no les costaba mucho trabajo ya que les fascinaba escuchar sobre sus aventuras. El centauro les había tomado tanto aprecio a los tres jóvenes que siempre que alguno tenían alguna duda sobre algo, él les explicaba con la mayor paciencia posible.

A menudo visitaban a Hagrid, y este se sorprendió de lo bien que se lleva Buck con los muchachos.

La alegría de ellos hubiera sido completa de no ser por la mirada del Centauro al atardecer. Siempre mirando el horizonte, tratando de vislumbrar la silueta de su emisario. Pero cada tarde volvía al cobertizo: Cabizbajo.

La mayoría de centauros opinaban que ya deberían irse, porque ya muchos creían que Goder no volvería. Buck seguía firme en su decisión: no partirían a ningún lado sin él. Los demás centauros obedecieron.

James, Sirius y Remus lo acompañaban a cada puesta de sol siempre que podían. Y aunque al principio, se habían mantenido firmes en la idea de que Goder volvería, poco a poco esa convicción se iba esfumando.

Con respecto a Hogwarts, ya se acercaban los exámenes de fin de curso y final de año. Snape y compañía les lanzaban maldiciones cada vez que se les cruzaban, y muy pocas veces les atinaban, Ya que James y compañía habían agrandado su grupo a dos más: Frank Longbottom y Ashedi McKinnons. Dos buenos amigos suyos. James había tratado de entablar conversación con Peter, pero algo en el aun no lo perdonaba. Le pidió consejo a Buck, y este le dijo que diera tiempo al tiempo. James asintió.

Con todo lo que había pasado en su vida, no había tendió oportunidad de trabar conversación con Lily. Ella siempre estaba acompañada por dos niñas: Tara Yorks y Cleo Waits. Dos compañeras del mismo año. Cuando Lily veía a James lo saludaba y le sonreía, James hacia lo mismo, pero justo cuando él iba a decir algo "inteligente" ella ya se había marchado. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era el hecho de que Sirius y Remus no se percataban de los cambios de color que sufrían sus mejillas.

Pero una tarde cuando se encontraban saliendo ha ver a Buck, vieron que Hagrid se les acercaba con los ojos llorosos.

– Muchachos, no se imaginan. ­–decía sonándose la nariz en su gran pañuelo rojo.

– ¿qué ha pasado Hagrid? –pregunto Remus muy nervioso

– ¿Le ha pasado algo a Buck? – dijo James con un nudo en la garganta– ¿ A algún centauro?

Hagrid no respondía. Seguía sonándose la nariz.

– ¡Habla Hagrid! ­–dijo Sirius– ¡Que nos estas matando!

– Muchachos –dijo secándose las lagrimas– no es nada malo

– ¡Entonces que es! –dijeron a la ves los tres.

– ¡Goder volvió! –dijo riendo y llorando– ¡ Encontró al clan de centauros que fue a buscar! ¡Y lo mejor es que el líder de ese clan los ha aceptado!

Los chicos gritaron y saltaron de la felicidad.

– Buck esta feliz y me pidió que les avisara que hoy parten.

Los muchachos dejaron de gritar y de saltar.

– Alégrense por Buck –les dijo al ver la cara que tenían– Podrá volver al bosque con su clan. Si ponen esas caras el se irá triste.

Hagrid tenia razón y ellos lo sabían. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Buck se fuera. James suspiro. A él le dolía más la partida de su aquel centauro.

– Hagrid tiene razón –dijo– despidamos a Buck con alegría y no con tristeza.

Remus y Sirius asintieron.

– vayan ustedes –dijo Hagrid, sonándose aun con más fuerza la nariz– yo no soporto las despedidas.

En el cobertizo.....

–Que bueno que vinieron –les dijo Buck al verlos llegar

– ¿y dejarte ir sin despedirnos? –le dijo James– ¡Ni pensarlo!

Buck sonrió.

–¿Nos volveremos a ver? –le pregunto Remus. Acongojado.

–Tengo una deuda pendiente con ustedes –dijo– y eso es algo que un centauro no olvida fácilmente –admitió– les debo todo. Cuando me necesiten estaré ahí. Lo prometo, tienen mi palabra.

–Preferimos tu amistad –dijo Sirius

–También la tienen –le contesto sonriente

–Cuídate mucho –le dijo James

–Y ven a visitarnos de ves en cuando –agrego Sirius

–Para lo que quieras estaremos aquí Buck –afirmo Remus

–Gracias. Cuídense ustedes también. Añorare el tiempo que solíamos pasar juntos los cuatro –les dijo, volteo a ver a sus compañeros y todos ellos ya estaban esperándolo.

– ¿Qué pasara con el otro líder del clan? –pregunto James apresuradamente. Quería alargar en tiempo de Buck junto a él.

– Es un buen centauro y ya es muy mayor –contesto–. Goder me ha dicho que el se sentiría muy honrado si yo tomara su lugar.

El dolor que James sentía por la partida de Buck se aligero un poco al escuchar esa buena noticia.

– Gracias por todo. Amigos míos – les dijo y se inclino para abrazar a cada uno. Dejando a James para el final.

– Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo –y diciendo esto se dio vuelta y se puso en marcha.

Lo vieron caminar y apoyar su mano en el hombro de Goder. El resto de centauros lo siguió. Pero antes de internarse se dieron vuelta y se despidieron, con un gesto significativo: la mano derecha puesta en el corazón y una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. Se habían ganado el respeto del clan.

–Crees que lo volveremos a ver James- dijo Remus mientras los veían internarse en el bosque

–Estoy seguro de que será así Remus –respondió James.

–Bueno, ya que se fueron será mejor que volvamos al castillo –sugirió Sirius

–Si –dijo James– saben –agrego– gracias a Buck me di cuenta de algo

–¿De que te distes cuenta? –le pregunto Remus

– Que ya le he dado demasiado tiempo al tiempo

Aquella tarde.....

–Hola Peter –lo saludo James cuando llegaron a la Sala Común– ¿Cómo has estado?

–Eh… –contesto nervioso. Viéndose rodeado por los tres y no teniendo a donde huir contesto- bien gracias, no están molestos conmigo, ¿verdad?

–Al principio te queríamos matar –confeso Sirius.

–Sirius… –dijo Remus

–Pero James, nos convenció de que te diéramos otra oportunidad –agrego con una sonrisa- y aquí estamos

–¿Por qué? –Le pregunto Peter a James- ¿yo los abandone cuando me necesitaron?, soy un traidor –agrego en voz baja- y un cobarde

–Oye, vamos, no seas tan duro contigo –le espeto James- ¿aun quieres ser nuestro amigo?

–No lo merezco –respondió Peter en voz baja

–No es algo que uno merezca – dijo Remus, sonriendo

–Claro –dijo Sirius- seremos amigos, solo si tú quieres

–¡Lo dicen en serio! –dijo Peter con voz chillona y con lagrimas en los ojos

–Por supuesto, que dices –afirmo James

–Pues digo que ¡SI! –dijo Peter casi llorando

–Bueno –dijo James- solo espero que no te arrepientas después

–¡Nunca lo haré! –aseguro Peter

–Será mejor –comenzó a decir Sirius- que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que te castigaran unas 4 veces por semana como mínimo. Porque estar con nosotros es estar con problemas

–Sirius… –dijeron James y Remus unísono

–Bueno, bueno –dijo Sirius al ver que la cara de Peter se ponía verde- esta bien, solo serán 3 veces por semana.

–¡¡Sirius!!

* * *

La hora del rewinwin!!!

Potter-Black-Lupin gracias por leer mi fic, y si tengo pensado escribir los 7 años de los chicos en hogwarts. tengo todo planeado hasta el dos, para el tres las ideas estan en mi cabeza, y para el cuatro algunas ideas, ya para los demas aun no ( :p ).

yo tambien me pasarepor tu fic. y ya te considero uno de mis gatos.(ese quiere decir gracias)


	11. Cap: Fin de Curso

**Cap11**

**FINAL DE CURSO**

Ahora que Buck había partido, de lo único que se preocuparon nuestros jóvenes magos era de estudiar. James y Sirius seguían con su habitual instinto competitivo. Siempre peleaban (amistosamente claro) por quien hizo un milímetro de más en su pergamino. Remus les decía que si le dedicaran más tiempo a los estudios que a esas tontas competencias, serian unos genios. Claro que estos comentarios eran recibidos por dulces almohadazas de lo aludidos.

Peter se había cambiado a la habitación de los muchachos. Y se la pasaban cada noche jugando: con naipes explosivos (en más de una ocasión casi incendian el dormitorio), guerra de almohadas ( que siempre terminaban con un Peter noqueado en el suelo), lanzamiento de dardos a una foto caricatura de Snape y compañía ( Esa lo hacían cada noche), etc.

Claro que James y Sirius no habían olvidado de su deseo de ingresar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Se hicieron amigos del Capitán del Equipo: Dorian Lipzchit que iba en cuarto año. Era uno de los chicos más codiciados en Hogwarts. Ellos sabían que no era solo por el hecho de que Dorian fuera bello, sino por ser buen amigo y alumno. James y Sirius querían ser como su futuro capitán.

Ellos practicaban quidditch cada ves que Remus no los llevaba a la biblioteca. Su lugar favorito era la sala común de los Gryffindor. Ya todos sabían que sí el Prefecto: Ted Tonks gritaba era por causa suya. Ted era un muchacho de cuarto año y siempre andaba reprendiendo a Sirius y James por alguna cosa. Era el pan de cada día.

Ted era muy serio y seguro, pero cuando se cruzaba con la prima de Sirius: Andrómeda Black, perdía la noción del tiempo, el espacio y hasta su nombre olvidaba. Obviamente Sirius y compañía de daban cuenta de esto y lo usaban como artimaña para librarse de Ted. Claro que Andrómeda no se daba cuenta de nada. Ella era muy buena y dulce, aunque un poco distraída. Cursaba el cuarto año, al igual que Ted y Dorian. Se llevaba muy bien con Sirius, y este la adoraba. Ella era su punto débil. Sirius siempre obedecía a Andrómeda sin chistar.

James se divertía mucho viendo como Andrómeda se llevaba a Sirius para que lo ayudara en alguna cosa. Aunque esa sonrisa se esfumaba cuando veía a Lily conversar animadamente con sus amigas. Cada noche trazaba "estrategias" para hablarle. Desde temas sutiles como el clima, hasta sí le gustaba alguien. Pero todos sus planes fallaban para frustración del pequeño James.

Dejando de lado la vida amorosa de los protagonistas, pasemos al trato con los profesores. Se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los profesores, pero el que si no los pasaba ni con agua era Hartely, el profesor de pociones. En cada clase los miraba de tal forma, que ellos comenzaron creer que respirar era un delito.

Obviamente su clase favorita era la de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras. El Profesor " D" (así quería que lo llamaran) siempre usaba un pasamontañas. Él decía que tenia una fuerte maldición y no quería que nadie viera su rostro. Cuando ya se iba a acabar el curso anuncio que ese seria su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Habían descubierto una nueva cura al Noroeste de Egipto y quería ir a tratarse. Era algo que los apenaba ya que era muy buen profesor.

La profesora McGonagall, jefa de los Gryffindor, Estaba muy complacida con su desempeño en clase, ya afuera de ella era otra cosa. Para mala suerte de ellos, a la profesora nada ni nadie la podía poner nerviosa.

Y así entre: juegos de cartas, lanzamientos de almohadas, practicas de quidditch, los gritos y cambio de color de las mejillas de Ted Tonks, la dificultad de Sirius para pronunciar la palabra no, las estrategias de James, las clases de Hartely y McGonagall, y así entre muchas cosas más, llego por fin el día de fin de curso.

Aquella noche todos comentaban las vacaciones de veranos y hacían planes para ellos. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado los esperaba. Todo estaba adornado con los colores de los Gryffindor. James y compañía se habían esforzado mucho para recuperar los puntos que perdían por causa de los Slytherin. Les habían ganado por un solo punto. Sumando cuatrocientos cincuenta y uno para Gryffindor y Cuatrocientos cincuenta para Slytherin.

– Bueno – dijo Cuando todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares más calmados–, bueno. Estamos ansiosos por salir lo antes posible ¿no?. Espero que este año haya sido provechoso para cada uno de ustedes. Veo que han hecho muy buenos amigos – James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron– y algunos no tan buenos –no pudieron reprimir una mirada de odio a los Slytherin–. Me da gusto saber que han ampliado sus conocimientos aun más. Para los de séptimo: nunca olviden que Hogwarts es su hogar, y siempre lo será, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para recibirlos cuando quieran. Para los de primero: sé que este año ha sido un año de muchos cambios y muchas aventuras –miro la mesa de lo Gryffindor sin poder contener una sonrisa–, un año interesante. La bondad del corazón de los más jóvenes siempre nos conmueven –James sentía que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas–. Ahora es momento de degustar nuestro paladar con estas exquisitas delicias ¡Qué comience el banquete!.

El Gran Comedor se volvió a llenar de murmullos. James, Sirius y Remus miraron a Dumbledore que alzo la copa en dirección a ellos.

– ¿por qué ha hecho eso el director? –pregunto Peter. No se había perdido ni un detalle de ese gesto.

– porque nos esta diciendo: "buen provecho" –dijo Sirius y comenzó a llenar su plato con todo lo que tenia a mano.

– Eres un barril sin fondo – Remus lo miraba mitad risueño y mitad sorprendido.

– Gracias –dijo Sirius sonriendo alegremente.

James reía de las ocurrencias de su amigo. Y pensó en que estaría haciendo Buck en ese momento. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios al imaginarlo sobre una colina mirando la puesta del sol. Esperaba ansioso el día en que lo volvería a ver.

– ¿Me pasas la ensalada? –dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

James mira a su derecha y menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver que, en el lugar de Sirius esta Lily. Sentía que sus mejillas iban a estallar. Cogió el tazón de ensalada y se lo doy a Lily. Volteo a buscar a Sirius y vio que Remus estaba entre ellos dos. James lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Y este le sonrió para luego fijarse detenidamente en la decoración del techo. James estaba seguro de algo: cuando subieran al expreso de Hogwarts amarraría a Sirius a las vías del tren.

– ¿James? –dijo Lily– ¿pasa algo?

James negó con la cabeza y hundió la mirada en su plato. Lily lo seguía mirando. En eso una luz lo ilumino. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No había pasado meses haciendo planes y estrategias para hablarle a la muchacha que tenia a su lado? ¿Es que acaso esa no era la oportunidad que estaba esperando?.

James tomo aire, la miro y dijo:

– ¿Me pasas la salsa? – ahora a quién quería atar a las vías del tren era a si mismo.

– claro –dijo ella.

Cuando james cogió el tazón de salsa. Sus dedos tocaron los de Lily y casi hace que se le cayera de las manos.

– ¿seguro que estas bien?

– ¡De maravilla! – era su única oportunidad. Él lo sabia. Era ahora o nunca. ¡Dios era solo hablar y no pedirle matrimonio! – ¿Y que vas a hacer en las vacaciones?

– pues estudiar y pasarlo bien. – ella le sonrió– ¿Y tu?

– estudiar –el ardor de sus mejillas iba bajando– y supongo que me reunirme con mis amigos para ver que hacemos.

– me imagino – Lily le sonrió– adivina que

–¿qué? –dijo James, sus mejillas ya casi estaban del color de siempre.

– ¡La madre de Tara nos llevara a conocer el Venecia!

– Me alegro por ti – ahora las palabras salían de su boca sin atropellarse–, Venecia es una linda ciudad.

– ¿la conoces?

– no, pero me gustaría conocerla.

– Te escribiré contándote lo que vea.

– ¿enserio? –dijo muy emocionado– digo – se puso serio–... sí tu quieres.

– ¡Claro! –le contesto–, pero tu también me escribirás. De acuerdo.

– de acuerdo –James sonrió.

Se pasaron casi todo el banquete hablando. James se entero de muchas cosas de ella aquella noche, por ejemplo: vivía cerca de Londres, era hija de padres muggles y que le daban miedo las películas de terror. Fue una noche maravillosa, se había hecho amigo de Lily y había sido tan fácil. Atar a Sirius a las vías del tren ya no era buena idea.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Sentado en su compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, James pensaba en la primera vez que se subió, y en como conoció a Sirius. Miro a Sirius y este, al parecer, pensaba lo mismo. Comenzaron a reírse.

– ¿Y ahora cual es el chiste? –pregunto Remus. Estaba leyendo: trasformaciones segundo nivel.

– es que recordábamos la primera vez que nos conocimos –dijo James.

– ¿y como fue? –pregunto Peter.

– James me busco problemas.

– si... Momento ¡Yo! ¡Fuiste tú!

– ¡Oye tu te metiste en mi sitio!

– ¡Vas a comenzar!

Ambos se pararon y luego se cayeron en sus asientos, muertos de risa.

– ah sido un año muy loco – dijo Sirius­– quien diría que terminaríamos como amigos.

– sí, quien lo diría –dijo James–. Supongo que nos escribiremos o nos encontraremos ¿no?

– no lo sé –dijo Peter– casi siempre paso vacaciones fuera del país.

– Escríbenos entonces.

Peter asintió. Remus también y Sirius miro la ventana.

El tren paro y los padres de James fueron a los primeros que vieron.

Los señores Potter saludaron efusivamente a los compañeros de su hijo. Estuvieron conversando por un momento hasta que vieron llegar a los padres de Remus y luego a la mamá de Peter. Pero a Sirius lo vino a recoger un hombre que al verlo se inclino. Sirius sin presentar al desconocido, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue. Lo mismo hicieron Remus y Peter. James se despidió y cruzo el anden. Cuando se encaminaba junto a sus padres pensó que ser mago era lo mejor del mundo y esperaba ansioso su próximo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

* * *

Yeste es el final de mi fic...

¡Ja! q creían, q iba a escribir eso. ¡Están locos! Jeje p

El fic sigue, y me alegra tener aunque sea unos gatos q me maúllen.

¡Gracias gatos! ¡Son los mejores!


	12. SEGUNDO AÑO:: Cap1: La Alegria de Recibi...

**CAP1:**

**LA ALEGRIA DE RECIBIR UNA CARTA **

Sirius Black estaba tumbado sobre su cama contemplando el techo. Era casi la una de la madrugada del primero de septiembre. El día en que volvería a Hogwarts.

Para la mayoría de niños el final de las vacaciones era triste, para Sirius era todo lo contrario. Estas habían sido las peores vacaciones en familia.

Cuando regreso de Hogwarts fue recibido por el mayordomo de la familia, eso no le dio buena espina. Ya se imaginaba lo que se le venia. La familia de Sirius, ósea los Black venían de una larga tradición de Slytherin, y para el padre de Sirius: Davis Black, no le hizo nada de gracia que su primogénito haya sido enviado a Gryffindor.

Al llegar nadie se molesto en saludarlo, ni en preguntarle como le había ido ese año en el colegio. Sirius también los ignoro y subió a su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

El comedor era inmenso y lleno de lujo. Sirius se sentó junto a su hermano: Regulus Black. Regulus era todo lo que sus padres siempre quisieron que él fuera.

El único motivo de conversación de sus padres durante la cena era el ingreso de Regulus a Hogwarts. Regulus era menor a Sirius y ese año, en septiembre él entraría a estudiar.

– Regulus si nos llenara de orgullo –dijo su madre. Por fin miro a Sirius y dijo– no como tú.

– me alegro –dijo sin prestarles atención.

– Regulus si sabe que es ser un Black –continuo ignorando a su hijo.

– tienes razón –dijo su padre. Miro a Sirius y agrego– si ya terminaste de comer retírate de la mesa. Tu presencia nos molesta.

Sirius sin inmutarse, y como si su padre le hubiera pedido que se retirase de la forma más amable, cogió un pan y se fue comiendo.

Entro a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, se quedo contemplando el techo de su habitación sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos. Había comprendido que ya no pertenecía a esa familia. Los odiaba, ¡sí!... pero era su familia. Y eso era lo que más dolía. El dolor y la tristeza se apoderaron de él. ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia como la de sus amigos? ¿Por qué sus padres pensaban de una manera tan distinta a él?. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no le iba a dar ese placer a sus padres. En aquel momento pensó en que tal vez... ellos tenían razón.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una lechuza marrón había entrado a su cuarto y se encontraba posada sobre el respaldar de la silla de su escritorio. Al verla salto de su cama, no de susto sino de alegría, él conocía esa lechuza. Era Neti, la lechuza de James. La lechuza ululo y se poso en el brazo que Sirius extendió, le quito la carta y leyó:

_Querido Sirius: _

_Si ya se que vas a decir: ¡Pero James sino acabamos de ver hoy! Bueno, que quieres, extraño tus locuras y que alguien me saque de quicio._

_Les pedí permiso a mis padres para que me visites, pero ellos dicen que si, siempre y cuando termine la tarea. Los muy aguafiestas. De todos modos la invitación esta hecha. ¡O tal ves salgamos a algún sitio!. Ya se adonde podemos ir. Los muggles casi siempre van a un lugar llamado "Mine" o "Line", no recuerdo bien. Pero si sé que allí ven "Pelilulas" y parece divertido. Ya les escribí a Remus y Peter. Cuando me conteste te aviso._

_No te dije esta antes porque se me olvido, bueno ahí te va: gracias por haberme ayudado a hablar con Lily, claro que no me gusta, solo quería hablar con ella nada más, una conversación inocente entre dos amigos, dos amigos que se quieren como AMIGOS sin ninguna doble intención de ninguna clase. ¿Entendiste?. Que bueno que hayamos aclarado ese punto._

_Sirius respóndeme y dime si te parece una buena idea la salida al mine. _

_Tu amigo que te extraña como no tienes ni idea._

_James Potter_

_p.d.: Espero no haberte importunado con mi carta. _

Si se había sentido mal, eso ya había pasado. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que sus padres tenían razón?. Se sintió muy feliz leyendo y releyendo la carta de James. Él era el mejor amigo que alguien podía tener en el mundo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cogió pluma, papel y escribió:

_Querido james:_

_¿Estas loco? ¡Claro que no me importuno tu carta! ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio recibirla!. Tus padres tiene razón, será mejor acabar la tarea primero. En cuanto a la salida....._

En esta parte de detuvo. No creía que sus padres lo dejaran salir, además, James menciono que ya les había dicho a sus padres quien era él. No sabia como eran los señores Potter, tal ves reaccionarían mal al saber que clase de familia tenia. Él no se iba a arriesgar a que los padres de james le prohibieran su amistad. Siguió escribiendo:

_... no creo que sea buena idea la salida James, mis padres me han castigado por lo "mal" que me porte en este curso._

No quería mentirle a James pero no tenia otra salida.

_Pero prometo escribirte dejando dos días, un día, cada día. ¡Tu casa reventara de tantas cartas que te escribiré!._

_En cuanto a lo de Lily; si tu dices que son amigos, te creo, te creo._

_Un momento ¿Yo te desquicio? ¿Qué no es al revez?._

_Te estaré escribiendo. Tu amigo que te extraño mucho._

_Sirius Black_

_p.d.1: no creerás que te creí lo de Lily ¿o sí?_

_p.d.2: Si tu ves a Lily como una amiga, yo veo a Snape como mi mejor amigo._

Cerro la carta y la coloco en un sobre. Se acerco a Neti que estaba junto su lechuza: Romeo.

– Romeo, Neti nos visitara mucho –le coloco la carta en el pico– pero ahora se tiene que ir.

Neti ululo y salió de la habitación.

Solo las cartas de sus amigos le alegraban su estadía en "su casa". Sus padres no le hablaron desde aquella noche en la cena y no lo llevarlos a las reuniones familiares. Hacia su tarea, estudiaba y comía en su habitación.

Sirius recordó aquella primera visita de Neti a su cuarto. Durante las vacaciones también recibió las cartas de Remus y Peter. Ellos también deseaban volver a verlo.

Miro su reloj: ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada. Coloco su despertador y se cubrió con las mantas. Antes de cerrar los ojos contemplo el cajón donde estaban todas las cartas de sus amigos. Entre ellas, la primera que recibió de James. Con cariño recordó el 30 de junio de ese año. El día que Neti le enseño la alegría de recibir una carta.


	13. Cap2: El Regreso

**CAP2: El Regreso**

A la mañana siguiente su equipaje ya estaba listo. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras sin prestarles atención a sus padres que despedían muy afectuosamente a Regulus. Sin siquiera inmutarse salió de la casa y se subió al auto que esperaba para llevarlo. Después de un rato salió Regulus y sin mirar a Sirius le dijo al cochero: " a King cross"

Se pasaron gran parte del viaje sin hablarse, ambos mirando por sus respectivas ventanas la calle. Cuando Sirius ya podía distinguir el reloj de la estación, escucho a Regulus dijo:

– ¿No te sientes mal por haberles hecho pasar a nuestros padres semejante vergüenza?

– si, me siento mal –dijo sin perturbarse– me siento tan mal que me bajare y dejare que esas cosas muggle me atropellen.

– has perdido la vergüenza –Regulus bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

– si... ¿si le encuentras me la devuelves? –el auto ya se detenía.

– Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra en Hogwarts

– Será un placer –Sirius bajo y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

El chofer coloco su equipaje en un carrito, y sin esperar camino hasta cruzar la barrera.

Busco a sus amigos con la mirada, cuando escucho una voz conocida que le gritaba:

– ¡Atrápala Black!

Sirius se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para coger la quaffle que le lanzo James.

– ¡James! –le decía mientras se saludaban.

– ¡Sirius! – dijo– ¡Te extrañe¡No era lo mismo meterse en problemas sin ti!

– lo se –dijo soplándose los dedos.

– ¡Allí esta Remus!

Remus esta de espaldas a pocos metros de ellos. Al parecer también los buscaba.

– ¡REMUS! –gritaron a la ves.

Remus volteo y solo vio dos bultos que le cayeron encima.

– creo que me hubiera conformado con un apretón de manos. –dijo levantándose del suelo.

– no seas aburrido Remus –replico James quitándole el polvo del hombro

– ¡Sí! –dijo Sirius–, además eso es muy poco original.

– ¡Muchachos! –grito una voz chillona.

Peter corría hacia ellos.

– ¡Peter! –exclamaron los tres.

Peter se les lanzo encima y terminaron nuevamente en el suelo, para frustración de Remus.

– ¡Después de siglos y siglos! – dijo james solemnemente– ¡Henos aquí reunidos!

– ¡No fueron siglos! –exclamo Remus quitándose el polvo de la chaqueta (nuevamente)

– ¡Para mi sí! –dijo Sirius– hasta juraría que ya tengo bigote

Las risas estallaron.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Subieron al expreso que ya iba a partir y se colocaron en su compartimiento. Saludaron a todos los que se les cruzaban. Y estuvieron conversando muy amenamente con Frank Longbottom y Ashedi McKinnons. Hasta que el estomago de Sirius rugió, y James se ofreció a ir por la comida. Encontró a la señora del carrito, pero ella ya estaba atendiendo a una muchacha. Una muchacha pelirroja.

– ¿Lily? –dijo James

Lily Evans volteo a saludarlo.

– ¡Hola James! –dijo alegremente– ¿Qué tal las vacaciones¿Recibiste mis cartas?

– ¡Sí! –dijo James. Lily le había escrito dos cartas contándole sus vacaciones con sus amigas– las dos.

– Disculpa que no te haya escrito más porque pensé que te aburriría

– ¿tu aburrirme? –dijo sorprendido– ¡Para nada! Me alegra que cumplieras tu palabra. Pensé –agrego encogiéndose de hombros– que cuando dijiste en el banquete de fin de curso que me escribirías lo decías por cortesía.

Lily se rió

– Se ve que no me conoces aun James –dijo–. Me quedaría a conversar más pero Tara y Cleo me esperan. Y se ponen pesadas cuando se trata de comida. Nos veremos en el banquete.

– de acuerdo –dijo dejándola pasar.

James la miro hasta que se metió a su compartimiento. Y dijo: "me encantaría conocerte mejor Lily"

– ¡Pues hazlo! – James vio con horror que la señora del carrito lo miraba sonriente

– yo-o –tartamudeo. sentía que los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

– ¿vas a pedir algo cariño? –dijo la señora.

James estaba regresando a su compartimiento con todo lo que le habían pedido. Aunque todavía estaba un poco abochornado con la señora del carrito, sonreía como si hubiera ganado la lotería. ¡Había hablado con Lily sin ponerme nervioso y sin que la lengua se le trabase! . Este año en Hogwarts seria inolvidable, se decía.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

El expreso llego a Hogwarts y James fue el primero de su grupo en bajar. Miro a su alrededor y vio a los alumnos de primero. Todos tenían cara de estar muy asustados. Sonrió al recordar como se sentía. Se acerco a un chico que tenia cerca y le puso una mano en el hombro. El niño lo miro entre sonriente y nervioso.

– Descuida –le dijo– lo harás bien. No te pongas nervioso.

El niño, miro a james y le sonrió abiertamente. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a reunir con sus compañeros cuando escucho la potente voz de Hagrid.

– Tiene cara de ser un Gry –dijo Remus. Había visto la escena– ¿no crees?

– si –dijo viéndolo seguir a Hagrid–, me recordó a mí mismo.

– ¡Hey ustedes dos! –grito Sirius. Él y los muchachos estaban junto a los carruajes– ¡O se suben o los dejo! –James y Remus corrieron a su encuentro– ¿Qué no ven que Juaco y juaquina se quieren ir? –dijo señalando las riendas suspendidas en el aire.

– ¿Juaco y juaquina? –dijo James riendo– ¿y quien les puso esos nombre?

– yo –dijo Sirius– ¿Qué no son originales¿Qué nombre se te ocurre a ti para los caballos?

– ¿De que hablan? –dijo Peter– ¡Yo no veo nada!

James y Sirius dejaron de reír

– ¿de que hablas? –James señalo a los caballos– ¡Aquí están!

– ¿Qué? –dijo Frank¿Tu los ves Ash?

- No –respondió Ashedi¿no será otra de sus bromas?

¡No! –dijo Sirius- nosotros...

- ja, ja ,ja, mira que ocurrentes son –dijo Remus. Fingiendo reírse– ustedes dos no tienen remedio.

James y Sirius lo miraron con la boca abierta.

- veo que solo podemos subir tres por coche –agrego Remus- así, que James y Sirius vendrán conmigo y Peter con Frank y Ash.

- pero.. –dijo Peter.

¡Vamos suban a los coches! –gritaba un profesor

A Peter no le quedo mas que obedecer.

Cuando ya estaban en los coches. James y Sirius parecían enojados.

¿Por qué...

- Déjame hablar James –dijo Remus- ellos no pueden ver a estos animales.

¿Tu también los ves? –dijo Sirius.

- claro que los veo.

- entonces porque...

- no son caballos Sirius, son thestrals –dijo Remus-. Solo son vistos por aquellos que vieron la muerte.

James y Sirius se quedaron helados.

- y -agrego Remus- eso fue gracias a que...

- vimos morir a Sholer –termino James.

- exacto –dijo Remus-. ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar que podemos ver a los thestrals?.

Se quedaron callados. Pensando en ese suceso, que no fue nada agradable.

- será mejor no decir nada –dijo Sirius finalmente.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Al bajar de los coches, Peter y los demás se les unieron, y juntos entraron a Hogwarts. El gran comedor estaba como lo recordaban. Majestuoso.

Vieron a Dumbledore que hablaba con la profesora McGonagall. Él los miró y les dedico una sonrisa, para luego seguir hablando con la profesora.

Se sentaron, y mientras los demás esperaban la selección, James buscaba a Lily con la mirada.

La vio entrar junto con sus dos amigas: Tara y Cleo. Ella lo saludó y se sentó un poco lejos de él. Es que no había sitio cerca.

También vio a Dorian que lo saludo con una mano. Andrómeda se acerco y lo saludo. Y luego le hizo prometer a Sirius que la ayudaría con su equipaje. Sirius acepto refunfuñando.

Ya en sus lugares vieron entrar a los pequeños de primero. Entre ellos el hermano de Sirius y el pequeño de James.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamarlo de uno en uno y a seleccionarlos. Cuando llamaron a Regulus, Sirius miro a sus amigos. Ellos no lo miraron, ni dijeron nada. al parecer no lo vincularon con Sirius. Este respiro tranquilo.

El pequeño al cual James saludo se llamaba: Mike SmithY fue enviado a Gryffindor. James y los demás gry le dieron la bienvenida.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron seleccionados. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto.

– Otro año en Hogwarts. Muchas felicidades a los nuevos alumnos. Espero que aprendan muchas cosas nuevas este año. Deben recordar que el bosque prohibido es llamado así por algo –hasta ese momento james no se había fijado en lo lindo que estaba adornado el techo–. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Dumbledore aplaudió e inmediatamente las mesas se llenaron de comida.. El banquete había comenzado.

– ¿Crees que este año sea mejor que el anterior? –le susurro Sirius a James.

– no creo –dijo este-. ¡Estoy seguro!

* * *

Perdon por la demora gatos

p


	14. Cap3: LA Mascota No Magica

**Cap3**

**LA MASCOTA NO MÁGICA **

Paso el mes de septiembre sin novedades. Los días en Hogwars eran rutinarios para los cuatro amigos pues de lo único que se tenían que preocupar era de asistir a clases. Pero fuera de eso en sus horas libres se la pasaban metiéndose en problemas (en especial James y Sirius), Filch se la había agarrado contra ellos, y todo por que…

­–No sé porque se pone así con nosotros–dijo James que en ese momento se encontraba sobre un sofá en la Sala Común

–Claro –agrego Sirius sentado en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza - si solo fue una bromita inocente

–¿Inocente? –repitió Remus que estaba apoyado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos

–¡Por poco y matan a su gata! –dijo Peter con angustia sobre un sofá

–Bueno –dijo James- nunca tuvimos intención de hacerle daño, solo nos la queríamos sacar de encima

–Esa gata nos seguía a todas partes –aclaro Sirius- ¡nos espiaba!

–Y ese era motivo para lanzarle un encantamiento de desarme –pregunto Remus amablemente

–Bueno…. –comenzó a decir James

–Pensamos que lo esquivaría –agrego Sirius con una sonrisa- ¡No se supone que los gatos son ágiles!

–¡Que íbamos a saber que la condenada gata se quedaría quieta para recibir el conjuro! –exclamo James- Para luego chocar contra la pared…

– …Y caer al tacho de basura…

–… Y rodar por las escaleras…

–… Desde un cuarto piso…

–… Para finalmente salir del castillo…

–… Y caer a la laguna…

–…En un día muy frió –dijo James aguantándose la risa

–Muy pero, muy frió –continuo Sirius sonriéndose

–Fue… cómico…. verla salir –dijo James entre risas- tiritando

–Y mareada…-añadio Sirius riendo- ¡se movía como barco en alta mar!

–Cada ves que me sienta triste –dijo James secándose las lagrimas de tanto reír- voy a recordar esa escena

–Y luego… dicen –dijo Sirius destornillándose de risa- ¡que la Señora Norris… no sirve para nada!

–No voy a negar que fue divertido lo de la gata –dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras James y Sirius se partían reían- pero la cara que pusieron cuando Filch los agarro con las manos en la masa –agrego riéndose– eso ha sido lo más cómico que he visto en mi vida

–¡Y cuando los cogio por las túnicas¿No Remus? –dijo Peter riendo (aunque James y Sirius ya no se reían)

–¡Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tomarles una foto! –dijo Remus entre risas

–JA, JA –dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

–Bueno –dijo James adoptando un tono serio- ningún plan es perfecto ¿no?

–Además –agrego Sirius- muchos alumnos le hacen bromas¿Por qué se la agarra contra nosotros?

–Muchos alumnos le hacen bromas a él –repitio Remus- ¡pero no a su gata!

–Bueno -dijo James- ya olvídenlo, cambiando el tema, que tenemos para esta tarde

–Trasformaciones –dijo Peter con desilusión- y de seguro no podré hacer ningún hechizo

–No te desanimes Peter –le dijo Sirius

–Ya veras que todo te saldrá bien hoy –dijo Remus

–Solo te tienes que concentrar bien –agrego James

–Es fácil para ustedes decirlo –dijo Peter- todo les sale bien

–Bueno, casi todo –aclaro Sirius- no olvidemos a la gata

–El punto es –dijo James– que lo único que te falta es un poco de confianza

–Pero James… –comenzó a decir Peter

–Nada de peros –dijo levantándose del sofá- y ya Vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Cuando llegaron a la clase, ya se encontraban los Slytherin en sus lugares. Durante todo el mes, se la habían pasado molestando a nuestros amigos, pero ellos no se dejaron, cuando Filch los encontraba en plena pelea con la pandilla de Snape, solo castigaba a James y compañía.

–Ellos tienen de su lado a Hartely y Filch –dijo Sirius sentándose junto a James- en cambio nosotros no tenemos a nadie

–Ni lo necesitamos –dijo Remus sentándose detrás de Sirius y junto a Peter- con ustedes dos nos basta

–Y sobra –aclaro Peter

–Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido –les dijo James

– ¡Guarden silencio! –pidió la profesora McGonagall- este mes trabajaremos la transformación de animales no mágicos –agrego mientras la clase intercambiaba miradas de intriga- para lo cual necesitaremos que formen grupos de no menos de cuatro y también será indispensable que consigan su propio animal no encantado.

–¿Y donde los conseguiremos? –pregunto una alumna de Gryffindor.

–En el Londres muggle por supuesto –respondió la profesora

–¡Saldremos a buscarlos! –exclamo Sirius

–Por supuesto que no señor Black –dijo la profesora, deforma cortante- se lo comunicaran a sus padres y ellos los conseguirán por ustedes.

–Ah –dijo Sirius con desilusión.

–¿Y que clase de animales serán profesora? –quiso saber Remus

–Los que prefieran –respondió- ¡pero no más grandes que ustedes! –se apresuro en decir al ver a Sirius apunto de abrir la boca.

–Que lastima –dijo Sirius cuando salieron del aula y se encaminaban al Gran Comedor- me hubiera gustado que lo consiguiéramos nosotros.

–Si –dijo James- ¡se imaginan ir al Londres muggle!

–Seria fantástico –afirmo Remus- ¿alguno de ustedes ha ido?

–Yo no –dijo Peter- pero ni loco iría

–Oh, vamos Peter –le dijo James pasándole el brazo alrededor del cuello- no puedes tenerle miedo a algo que nunca has visto –decía con una sonrisa

–Pero descuida Peter –dijo Remus– no podemos ir, a menos que alguno de nuestros padres lo autorice ¿no Sirius?

Pero Sirius no contesto, se había quedado callado y parecía meditar algo.

–¿Sirius? –dijo James

–Tengo una idea, nos vemos en la cena –dijo mientras se iba en dirección contraria al Gran Comedor–. ¡Y guárdenme comida!

–¿y ahora que se le habrá ocurrido? –pregunto Remus, cuando lo perdieron de vista.

–No lo se –respondió James- pero conociéndolo no debe ser nada bueno

–Hay no –dijo Peter

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor para cenar, encontraron a Lily junto a sus amigas.

–Hola Lily –dijo James que durante el mes pasado había podido entablar conversaciones con ella sin la necesidad de ponerse rojo– hola Tara, hola Cleo.

Tara era una chica de cabello corto y negro. Lo llevaba hacia atrás recogido en una coleta. Tenia la apariencia de no aguantar pulgas. En cambio Cleo era lo opuesto, frágil al hablar y cortes al expresarse. Cleo tenia el cabello ensortijado y rubio.

–Hola James –dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Remus, Peter

Después de saludarse, el tema de conversación era el animal que cada grupo debía conseguir

–La mamá de Lily será la que nos consiga el animal

–Olvidaba que eres muggle Lily –dijo James– ¿y clase de animal van a conseguir?

–Pensamos en conseguir un perro –dijo Lily

–¿Quiénes están en tu grupo? –pregunto Remus

–Tara, Cleo, Ash y Frank –dijo

–¿Y el de ustedes? –pregunto Lily.

–Nosotros tres –dijo Peter- y Sirius

–¿Y donde esta él? –pregunto Cleo, mirando por todos lados.

–No lo sabemos –respondió Remus- dijo que tenia que hacer algo y se fue

–Bueno, si Sirius Black dice que tiene que hacer algo –comenzó a decir Tara- será mejor que Hogwarts se prepare para lo peor.

Todos rieron.

–Tara no digas eso –dijo Cleo, cuando se calmo

–Tara tiene razón Cleo –repuso James- de Sirius se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

–No sean tan malos –dijo Lily con una sonrisa

–Sí –dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar- gracias Lily, es bueno saber que por lo menos alguien no piensa tan mal de mí

–Es que tu nos haces pensar –explico James

–Ahora nos puedes decir tu brillante idea –dijo Remus cuando Lily y compañía estaban hablando de otra cosa.

–Todo a su tiempo –dijo Sirius mientras cogía una pierna de pollo- me pasas la ensalada James.

–No nos puedes adelantar algo –dijo James mientras le alcanzaba la ensalada

–Ya se enteraran –dijo este.

Al día siguiente todos seguían hablando de sus futuras mascotas

–Yo quisiera un conejo –dijo una alumna

–Pues a mi me gustaría un rata –comento Peter en el pasillo.

–Eso me recuerda –dijo Remus- ¿Qué animal vamos a conseguir?

–Yo quisiera un ave –dijo James

–A mi me gustaría un perro –dijo Remus- ¿y a ti Sirius?

–Yo… no lo sé

–Y… ¿a quien le vamos a pedir que lo consiga? –dijo James

–Ya me estoy encargando de eso –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

–¿Qué? –dijo Remus

–Sirius Black –dijo la profesora McGonagall detrás de ellos– ven conmigo por favor

–Nos vemos después –dijo Sirius

–Ahora que habrá hecho –decía James mientras lo veía salir

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se encaminaron al aula de historia de la magia, en el camino encontraron a Sirius pero este no les dijo que había hablado con la profesora McGonagall

–Se los diré en la noche –dijo mientras entraban al aula

–Tomen a siento –les dijo el profesor Binns- hoy estudiaremos la vida de los magos en la antigüedad. Como muchos sabrán, los muggle siempre han tenido miedo a la magia, tenían la costumbre de quemar vivos a los magos, o peor aun cortarles la cabeza

–Esta bromeando –dijo Peter temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

–No es broma señor Pettigrew –dijo el profesor- eso era lo mínimo que les hacían a los que creían brujos, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones atrapaban a uno verdadero. Pero claro que los magos antiguos hacían embrujos sencillos con los cuales lograban escapaban.

–Sirius –dijo James en voz baja mientras el profesor hablaba

–¿Qué? –dijo este de igual manera

–No me vas a decir nada –dijo James- ¡A mí¡A tu mejor amigo!

–Te lo diré en la noche –dijo este

–¡Señor Black, señor Potter! –dijo el profesor Binns que los acababa de ver- pueden compartir con la clase su conversación

–Eh… -dijo James

–Solo comentábamos –dijo Sirius rápidamente- los hechizos que los magos antiguos usaban para poder escapar¿usted nos podría decir cuales eran?

–Bueno –comenzó a decir el profesor mirando desconfiadamente a Sirius y James- los hechizos eran…

–Por poco y nos castigan hoy –dijo Sirius al final de la clase- ¡y todo por tu culpa James!

–Nada de eso hubiera pasado si solo me dijeras que hiciste –dijo James- ¡oh, vamos Sirius dime!

–Que no –respondió

–¡Por favor! –suplicaron los tres al unísono

–¡No! –les grito- ¡y ya déjenme en paz!

En la tarde Sirius decidió que lo mejor seria estar solo hasta la noche, ya que durante toda la mañana no lo habían dejado en paz.

–Me quedare aquí un rato –se dijo llegando al lago- nadie me molestara

Se sentó en el suelo a pensar, pero algo llamo su atención. Detrás de los arbustos estaba Grace Rocking sentada y sujetando un cuaderno.

Sirius, que siempre la veía con el grupo de Snape, se sorprendió de verla sola. Se acerco y vio con sorpresa que estaba dibujando el lago, "le esta quedando muy bien" se dijo

–No esta mal –le dijo

Grace casi se muere del susto. Se levanto y llena de furia dijo:

–¿Qué, que haces aquí Black?

–Al igual que tu quería estar solo, no dibujas nada mal

–Viniendo de ti seguro esta horrible –dijo nerviosa.

–¿Y por que dices eso¿acaso tus amigos no piensan lo mismo?

–Bueno ellos… -dijo mirando el lago

–¿Ellos?

–¡Y a ti que diablos te importa! – le grito

–¡Yo intentaba ser amable! –grito Sirius molesto- ¡Pero veo que tratar de serlo contigo es como tratar de serlo con un hipogrifo!

–¡Vete al diablo! –le dijo Grace, cuando de repente...

¡PLASH!

Grace había empujado a Sirius al lago en un arranque de cólera

–¡Pero, como te atreves! –gritaba Sirius desde el lago

–¡Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo! ... ¡ESTUPIDO!

–¡LOCA! –Le gritaba mientras la veía irse- ¡ESO ME PASA POR SER AMABLE!.

–No me pregunten nada –dijo Sirius. Cuando entraba al dormitorio de los chicos.

Al verlo, James, Remus y Peter comenzaron a reírse.

–¿Qué te paso? –le dijo Remus

–¿no hubiera sido mejor que te bañaras sin ropa? –le dijo James riendo

Sirius no dijo nada. Entro directo a la ducha, decidido a no dar explicaciones a nadie. Dejaron de reírse cuando escucharon el sonido del agua cayendo.

–¿Quién le habrá echo eso? –inquirió Remus en tono grave.

–¿habrán sido los Slytherin? –pregunto Peter nervioso

–Si fueron ellos, –dijo Remus- son unos cobardes por meterse con uno

–De seguro fue Snape y compañía –aseguro James

–Bueno dijeron que se vengarían por el tarro de pintura que les arrojamos¿se acuerdan? –dijo Remus

–Se lo merecían –aclaro James- pero que lastima que solo les callo a Snape y Rosier

–Me asuste mucho ese día –dijo Peter- pensé que nos matarían luego

–No hubo necesidad –dijo Remus- con el castigo que nos puso Filch les vasto a ellos

–Todavía me duelen los brazos –musito James frotándose el suyo

–Nunca en mi vida había limpiado todo un corredor –dijo Remus- ¡con mi cepillo de dientes y sin magia!

–Pero esto, que paso hoy –dijo James- nos lo pagaran

–No paso nada –aclaro Sirius al escuchar a sus amigos. llevaba puesta una bata– no fueron los Slytherin –agrego secándose la cabellera con una toalla.

–¿Y como te mojaste? –le pregunto Peter

–Eh… bueno… yo…yo me caí al lago –tartamudeo Sirius algo nervioso ( porque si se enteran de que fue una chica la que me dejo así pensó mi reputación se ira al suelo )– si eso paso

–¿Seguro Sirius? –le dijo James mirándolo con recelo

–Por supuesto que estoy seguro –respondió poniéndose la pijama –además lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí¿no quieren saber de lo que hable con la profesora McGonagall?

–¡Sí¡Dinos! –dijeron al unísono.

–No necesito decirles –abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco una papel– lean –agrego dándoles el papel.

_Profesora McGonagall:_

_Mediante la presente la saludo y le pido permiso, para que mi hijo Sirius Black me acompaña junto con sus amigos el día de mañana domingo a Londres. Mi hijo me ha escrito y me cuenta que para la clase que usted dicta necesitan comprar un animal no mágico y creo que no seria mala idea llevarlos de paseo para que se distraigan._

_Agradezco de antemano su comprensión y le pido como ultimo favor que mande a los muchachos el día de mañana a la estación de King´s cross, donde los estaré esperando._

_Atentamente _

_D. B._

–¿Tu padre nos llevara a Londres? –pregunto James

–¿Acaso no leíste la carta? – Dijo Sirius. Ya tenia su pijama puesta– mañana temprano iremos a King's Cross, así que ya duerman- agrego mientras se tapaba con la manta hasta la cabeza

–¿La profesora McGonagall nos dio permiso? –pregunto Remus

–¡Si! –Respondió Sirius debajo de la manta- ¡buenas noches!

–¡Que bueno no! – Observo Peter- ¡si el papá de Sirius nos lleva no habrá nada que temer!

–No lo se –dijo James- aquí ahí algo que aun no me convence...


	15. Cap4: La Llegada a Londres

**CAP4**

**LA LLEGADA A LONDRES**

A la mañana siguiente la profesora McGonagall, los condujo hasta la estación del tren

–Este tren los llevara hasta la estación, es más rápido que el expreso de Hogwars; y si mis cálculos son correctos llegaran a las 14 horas. Señor Black –agrego- dígale a su padre que solo hago esta excepción por tratarse de él.

–Por supuesto que lo haré profesora

–Y también dígale –continuo- que tienen que estar aquí mañana antes de las ocho, quedo claro

–Muy claro –afirmo Sirius

–Bueno, eso es todo, y creo que ahí viene el tren –decía, mientras el tren llegaba a la estación- nos vemos y ustedes –miro a James, Remus y Peter- no le den problemas al señor Black, oyeron.

–Sí –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, era acostumbrado que el tren pasara cada dos horas. La gente que vivía en Hogsmeade lo usaba más temprano, fue por eso que cuando subieron estaba prácticamente vació. Este tren era diferente al expreso de Hogwarts, pues hacia el viaje en un tiempo mucho más corta, ya que los que lo usaban necesitaban llegar rápido a Londres. Se colocaron en un compartimiento vació. Durante todo el viaje jugaron al sanp explosivo, el ajedrez mágico (en ese juego Remus siempre les ganaba), y se la pasaban hablando del animal que iban a comprara, aunque a James y a Remus, algo aun no les quedaba claro algo.

-ponganse esto -dijo sirius y les paso ropa muggle- se supone q estan de moda, me los presto un chico de tercero.

Se pasaron unos jeans gastados, unas zapatillas allstar y camisetas. una decia: "pudrete", "I love punk" y "Im just a kid". con caras de consternación se las pusieron. Sirius se puso una camiseta q decia: " The fools are they"

Cuando bajaron del tren, no vieron al papá de Sirius, sin embargo este les dijo

–Será mejor que vayamos al "Caldero Chorreante"

–¿Por qué? –pregunto James.

–Es que mi padre nos esperara allí

–Pensé que nos esperaría aquí –pregunto Remus

–Si, pero –comenzó a decir Sirius- pero estoy seguro que el estará ahí, vamos, podemos esperarlo mientras tomamos algo ¿qué dicen?

–Bueno... –dijo Peter

–Eso es Peter –le decía mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de él- ¿y ustedes, viene o no?

–Claro que vamos –dijo James

Mientras caminaban, James y Remus mira a Sirius, que parecía muy alegre. Cuando llegaron al "Caldero chorreante", se acomodaron en una mesa casi oculta y pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla

–Ahora si Sirius –dijo James

–¿Ahora que? –pregunto Sirius mientras tomaba su botella

–Digo que ahora me vas a explicar eso de la carta de tu padre

–No comprendo

–No, si comprendes, claro que comprendes

–¿Qué pasa James? –pregunto Peter

–Es algo extraño¿no? –comenzó a decir Remus

–¿Que es extraño? –volvió ha pregunto Peter cuya cara iba perdiendo color

–Bueno, me extraña que el papá de Sirius nos quiera ver aquí y no nos haya recogido el mismo en donde quedamos –explico James

–Sirius , que nos puedes decir a todo esto –pregunto Remus amablemente

Pero Sirius no dijo nada

–Sirius... –dijo Remus

–Bueno, esta bien –dejo su botella y continuo- mi papá no va a venir, esta en Bulgaria encargándose de unos asuntos.

–Me lo suponía –dijo Remus

–¿Qué quieres decir Remus? –pregunto Peter

–Que la autorización del papá de Sirius nunca existió –aclaro james

–Eso quiere decir... –dijo Peter presintiendo lo peor

–Que Sirius falsifico la carta –concluyo Remus

–Entonces... –continuo Peter

–Entonces nadie nos va a venir a recoger Peter –confirmo James - ¿o me equivoco, Sirius?

–Bueno, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar

–Hay no –dijo Peter

–Bueno, quisiera saber como lo hiciste –dijo James

–Esta bien, se los voy a contar –dijo- todo comenzó cuando dijeron que les gustaría ir al Londres muggle, sabia que lo único que necesitábamos era un permiso, así que mande un sobre al elfo domestico que tiene mi mamá y dentro de ese sobre estaba la carta de "mi papá" junto con unas instrucciones que el elfo debía cumplir ya que si no...

–¿Con que lo amenazaste Sirius? –pregunto Remus sonriendo

–Ustedes saben que los elfos son fáciles de manejar, solo le dije que si no lo hacía iba a tener problemas, -agrego con una sonrisa- bueno eso ya no importa

–¿Y como hiciste para que la profesora no sospechara? –pregunto James

–¡Pero claro que sospecho! –exclamo Sirius

–Quien no –dijo Remus- con tus antecedentes

–El caso es –dijo mirando a Remus con cara de ofendido- que quiso hablar con mi padre y lo único que yo hice fue decirle que lo haga, que por mi parte no había ningún problema, y ella al verme tan confiado, no lo llamo, solo utilice la sicología –coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- no hay nada que hacer¡soy un genio! –Y luego agrego mirándolos– ¡Oh vamos chicos, es que acaso no es esto lo que queríamos¡Viajar por el Londres muggle¿James?

–Bueno... –dijo James- en verdad, si me gusta la idea, pero...

–¿pero? –dijo Sirius

–¡Porque no nos dijiste nada!

–No les quería echar a perder la sorpresa¿qué dicen?

–...yo digo ... –dijo James en cuyo rostro se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa- ¡que ya que estamos aquí, porque no aprovecharlo!

–¡Bien dicho! –le dijo Sirius- ¿y ustedes?

–... yo pienso lo mismo –dijo Remus alegremente- además cuantas oportunidades así se nos pueden presentar. Pero para la próxima vez ¡avísanos Quieres!

–Esta bien, lo prometo ¿Peter?

Peter no decía nada, se había quedado mudo ante la confesión de Sirius y tenia los ojos bien abiertos

–Eh... ¿Peter? –dijo James

–Estoy solo en el Londres muggle –susurro Peter

–Oye –dijo Sirius- ¿y nosotros que?

–¡Me voy a morir! –dijo casi gritando

–¡Ya cállate Peter! –le decían mientras le tapaban la boca

–Tranquilo –dijo James mientras lo soltaban

–Nos van a matar –dijo- ¡nos quemaran como antes lo hacían!

–Peter –dijo Remus sonriendo-eso lo hacían antes

–Además no van a saber que somos magos –dijo Sirius

–Pero... –comenzó a decir Peter

–Pero nada –dijo James- estaremos bien

–Pero...

–Peter...

–Esta bien –dijo resignado –si tu lo dices James

–Muy bien ahora si, vamos –dijo Sirius

–¿Adónde? –pregunto Remus

–Pues al Londres muggle, ya casi son las 14:25, nos quedara poco tiempo para buscar a nuestra futura mascota, vamos


	16. Cap5: ¿Un dia de suerte o de muerte?

CAP5 

**¿UN DIA DE SUERTE O DE MUERTE?**

Un poco confusos siguieron a Sirius, el calderón chorreante estaba repleto de magos, enanos, y criaturas de las cuales solamente habían leído en sus libros.

–¿Ya se va señor Black? –le pregunto el posadero

–Eh... ¡si! –contesto Sirius- de seguro mi padre me espera en la estación y... y yo lo entendí mal , je je –agrego algo nervioso.

–Oh, eso debe ser, me lo saluda

–Descuide, lo haré

–Bueno -dijo James cuando ya estaban el la calle- y ahora que "genio"

–Ahora buscaremos una tienda de mascotas muggles.

–¿Pero donde? – dijo Remus- ¡el Londres muggle es muy grande!

–Nos demoraríamos todo el día en buscar! –agrego James

–Entonces hagamos lo que los muggles hacen cuando quieren llegar a un lugar rápido.

–Y que hacen – dijo Peter que aun seguía verde.

–Piden unas latas grandes que se mueven –y cruzando los brazos agrego- creo que se llaman ... mmm

–¿Autos? – pregunto Remus

–¡Si, esos! – respondió Sirius – bueno tomemos uno

–Que tal ese de ahí – dijo James al ver un auto rojo deportivo que acaba de estacionarse cerca de ellos.

–¡Hey auto!

–¿Perdón? – dijo el dueño del vehículo cuando Sirius y compañía se le acercaban.

–Llévenos a la calle donde venden mascotas "no mágicas", muggles así como usted.

–¿Eh? –dijo el desconocido

–¡Sirius! –le dijo James- no te falta algo

–A sí, por favor llévenos.

–¿están locos! –grito mientras se subía a su auto y salía a toda prisa.

–Que maleducado -susurro Sirius

–Es que no se lo pediste bien –le respondió James.

–No - dijo Peter- lo que pasa es que no entendió lo que le dijiste.

–Están mal los tres –dijo Remus- los muggles consiguen autos para su transporte personal.

–¿Y como hacemos ahora? –pregunto Peter

–No desesperen... Humm ¡miren! – dijo Remus y señalo a una guapa mujer que estiraba el brazo mientras decía "taxi" a un auto amarillo, en el cual se fue- ¡eso tenemos que hacer!

–¡Vestirnos de mujer! –dijo James aguantándose la risa

–¡No! –respondió Remus- decir "taxi", aquí viene uno ¡TAXI! – el auto se detuvo y los tres se subieron.

–¿No son muy jóvenes para tomar un taxi?

–Eh... –comenzó a decir Sirius

–Es que nuestros padres nos esperan en ... – trato de ayudarlo James

–¡En la tienda de animales más cerca! –dijo rápidamente Remus- como se llama ... – pensativamente

–"la tienda diente de león" –contesto el taxista

–¡Si esa! –respondió Remus – llévenos por favor

–Con gusto – y diciendo esto arranco el auto.

Era reconfortante ver las calles desde un lugar seguro , ya no tenían que pasar ningún peligro (cosa que claro les disgusto Sirius y James). En cuanto a Peter, él estaba fascinado con el auto muggle, lo examinaba cuidadosamente.

–Disculpe¿que es eso? –pregunto Peter al taxista, señalando un aparato.

–Es el taxímetro, un aparato por el cual puedo saber cuanto tengo que cobrarles

–¿Cobrarnos? –susurro Peter

–Descuida, Peter –dijo Sirius– James tiene el dinero

–Si – y saco un puñado de monedas de snicks y Kunts

–¿Y el dinero muggle? –le dijo al oído

–¿El que? –dijo- ¿qué con esto no se paga?

–¡Claro que no James! –le espeto Sirius

–¡En el mundo muggles no se paga con esto! – dijo Remus tratando de calmarse -¡qué tu padre no te a enseñado nada al respecto!

–Si lo hizo –respondió James calmadamente- pero nunca le hago caso cuando habla de negocios

–¡Y ahora que vamos a hacer! – dijo Peter, que otra ves se estaba poniendo verde.

–Déjenmelo a mí –dijo Remus, resignado.

Después de un momento llegaron.

–Es aquí –dijo el taxista- son doce libras.

–¿Doce que? –dijo James

–¡Doce libras esterlinas¡Lo dice el taxímetro! –dijo señalando el aparato raro.

–Eh –dijo Remus- nuestros padres están adentro, puede esperarnos y... ellos le pagaran

–Mmm – musito el taxista- esta bien¡pero no se demoren que tengo q trabajar! –les grito mientras los miraba entrar en la tienda

–Y como saldremos? –pregunto Peter

–A veremos –respondió Remus

–¡wuau, miren! –dijo James

La tienda estaba repleta de jaulas, uno se confundía entre los ladridos de los perros, el maullido de los gatos, etc. Las jaulas de los animales llegaban hasta el techo, que ya de por si era muy alto y el olor era tan penetrante que uno no podía diferenciarlo si olía a animal o a...

–¡Bueno, comencemos a buscar a nuestra mascota! –dijo Sirius con ilusión

Después de un largo rato se reunieron encontraron en la sección de gatos

–A mi me gustan esas ratas de allí –dijo Peter

–No lo se – dijo Sirius- no hay nada que me convenza.

–A mi tampoco –dijo James

–Ni a mi –agrego Remus.

–Creo que nunca encontraremos a muestra mascota no mágica –dijo Sirius- cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts seremos los únicos sin mascota muggle¡la profesora McGonagall nos reprobara!

–Tranquilízate Sirius –dijo James- ya encontraremos una

–Si – dijo Remus – y deja ve hablar de Hogwarts, nos meterás en problemas si alguien te escucha.

–Pero que animal conseguiremos... hay –exclamo Sirius- pero que...

Detrás de él en una jaula se encontraba un gato atigrado de grandes ojos amarillos, un suave ronroneo se escucho mientras el felino se frotaba contra las paredes de la jaula.

–Oye ten cuidado eso dolió –le dijo Sirius.

El gato ronroneo con más fuerza.

–Que simpático –decía James mientras lo saca de la jaula y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza

–Simpático –agrego Sirius sarcásticamente- lo dices, por que a ti no te araño.

–Creo que le agradamos – dijo Remus

–Que lindo gato – continuo Peter

–Mmm – murmuro Sirius

–Oh, vamos Sirius- acarícialo, ven

Sirius se acerco un poco temeroso, pero al posar su mano sobre la cabeza del felino fue ... algo difícil de explicar... era una sensación extraña, pero agradable.

–No se siente tan mal –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

–Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz que era conocida por nuestros amigos – pero si son los perdedores de Gryffindor.

– ¿Que haces aquí Snape? –dijo Remus

–No me digas que compraste la tienda Lupin – dijo con una mueca- de seguro te van a faltar vidas para pagarla.

–¡Eres un ... – exclamo Sirius se detuvo al ver lo que venia. Snape no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Muller Lestrange y eso no era lo peor, Snape llevaba como una bufanda a una gruesa serpiente de ojos rojos.

–Les gusta –dijo Snape- es nuestra nueva adquisición – le paso una mano por la cabeza- no es bella.

–Bueno – agrego James- si para ti eso es ser bella, no se...

Las carcajadas estallaron

Snape esta rojo de la ira y dándole la serpiente a Malfoy grito¡Quieres pelear conmigo Potter!

–¡Cuando quieras! – le respondió James

–¡Ahora!

* * *

Lo sé gatos, lo sé. es q ... ehm.. se q no tengo ninguna excusa. pero anadaba media perdida. ahora voy a tratar de poner caps más seguidos. quiero agradecerles por sus rewinwines. La culpa la tiene mi gato. el malogro la compu pro andar viendo paginas prohibidas... gatos!

tons, nos vemos pronto.

Gatos de dianis: miauuuu, miauuuu

Dianis: yo tambien


End file.
